Despierta
by Tasha Turner
Summary: Harry se encuentra sumido en un profundo sueño, incapaz de despertarse, mientras los miembros de la Orden atraviesan momentos difíciles y los chicos tratan de ayudar de alguna forma. Ginny por su parte no se separa del muchacho, esperando verle despertar.
1. Adiós

**Capítulo 1. Adiós**

En una recóndita y lúgubre mansión, en una zona situada al sur de Inglaterra, en Londres, se sucede la mayor batalla ocurrida en aquel tiempo.

Magos… Mortífagos… Dementores…

Batalla sangrienta, que siembra el miedo entre los habitantes del lugar, y que acaba con las vidas inocentes, y con otras no tan inocentes, de magos del ministerio… aurores, inefables…

Recuerdo que en esos momentos, pensé que mi vida acababa allí, que aquel era el final que tanto temía y… en el fondo… esperaba.

Lo único que hacía era correr… ayudado por Remus.. corría todo lo que podía, intentando ponerme a salvo, buscar a Dumbledore y volver a Hogwarts.. el lugar de donde nunca debí haberme marchado.

-Apóyate en mi hombro, vamos- me susurra Remus mientras me ayuda a caminar más deprisa.

La expresión de mi cara se torna en un gesto de dolor cada vez que apoyo el pie sobre el suelo para seguir corriendo. Me había dañado seriamente el tobillo al caerme intentando esquivar la maldición de un mortífago.

Detrás de nosotros se escuchan pasos, cada vez más cercanos. Los mortífagos iban ganando terreno.

Remus jadea a causa de la fatiga y del dolor de sus miembros sacudidos en dos ocasiones por la maldición _cruciatus_.

De repente, una puerta se abre a nuestra derecha. Un mortífago nos apunta con su varita sin dejar tiempo a que ni Remus ni yo podamos blandir las nuestras.

Rockwood nos mira con una mezcla de odio y desprecio en sus ojos y en las comisuras de sus labios, que se tornan en una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... mira a quién tenemos aquí, ¿intentando escapar, Potter?- pregunta burlonamente- El señor tenebroso se pondrá muy contento.

Pero entonces, antes de que pueda pronunciar ningún hechizo que nos hiciera prisioneros, como un destello aparece por detrás Tonks, la cual utiliza el hechizo petrificus totalus contra Rockwood, que cae al suelo boca abajo y totalmente tieso.

-Me pareció que no os venía mal un poco de ayuda- exclama Tonks sonriendo graciosamente mientras aparta a un lado el cuerpo rígido del mortífago y se acerca a nosotros.

-Nymphadora, tengo que llevar a Harry de regreso a Hogwarts, está muy mal herido- explica Remus preocupado- Hay que avisar a Dumbledore.

-Muy bien, sígueme, yo se donde está- dice Tonks mirando de soslayo hacia el fondo del pasillo donde los pasos de los mortífagos son más que audibles- ¡Vamos!.

Tonks nos conduce a través de las sombras por un pasadizo difícilmente visible para cualquier otra persona.

Remus la mira extrañado.

-¿Cómo sabías lo de este pasadizo?.

-Bueno... esta al fin y al cabo es la casa de mis antepasados- se limita a responder con una sonrisa, ayudando a Remus a sostenerme.

Finalmente, llegamos a una sala circular, pobremente iluminada. Una única ventana entre abierta deja pasar la tenue luz del atardecer. El ambiente es húmedo y siniestro. Tonks mira a un lado y a otro extrañada. No hay salida.

-Me parece que no conozco esto tan bien como creía- susurró un tanto nerviosa y preocupada- Salgamos de aquí.

Nos disponemos a dar la vuelta cuando, las voces que venían persiguiéndonos desde hacía bastante rato, se intensifican haciendo eco en las paredes de la sala.

-Demasiado tarde- susurra Remus a mi lado- Coge a Harry y vete, Tonks- repone soltándome y adelantándose hacia la puerta de la sala con la varita en la mano.

-Remus, no, ¡te matarán!- exclamo intentando liberarme del brazo de Tonks, aunque mis piernas apenas pueden sostenerme y me resbalo. Tonks me sujeta a tiempo.

-No os lo repetiré otra vez- susurra seriamente Remus mirándonos- Salid de aquí.

-Remus.. no puedo, no puedo dejarte aqui sólo.. -dice Tonks casi temblando, desesperada ante la idea de que su amado se quedara allí solo, ante una muerte casi segura.

-Debes hacerlo, por todos- Prosigue Remus- Harry es muy importante, sin él estamos perdidos.

-¡Basta ya, Remus, no es necesario hacer ningún sacrificio, podemos salir todos de aquí- grito alarmado, aterrado, un nudo asciende poco a poco hacia mi garganta ante la terquedad de Remus, pero él sigue serio, firme en su decisión de quedarse.

-Remus, es una locura, Harry y yo jamás podremos salir sólos de aqui, no sabemos cómo...- exclama Tonks desesperada, con lágrimas en los ojos- por favor...

Remus la mira sonriente.

-Tú puedes hacerlo, ambos podéis, los mortífagos no repararán en vosotros, debéis salir a campo abierto y llegar a Hogwarts, es vuestra única opción.

Tonks asiente nerviosa.

-No, no debemos dejarle, Tonks, él no sabe lo que dice- suplico desesperado- ¡no quiero que nadie más se arriesgue por mi!.

Pero ninguno de los dos me escucha. Se miran, como si esa fuera la última vez. Ante esa idea, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Perder a Remus, el único miembro de los merodeadores que queda, mi único enlace con mis padres, sería como perderme a mí mismo.

De repente, se escuchan fuertes golpes en la puerta. Remus se vuelve alarmado y nos grita:

-Por la ventana, ¡salid ya!.

Tonks se pone en marcha de nuevo, temblorosa. Me sostiene, con un brazo y se encamina hacia la ventana. Se asoma un poco. La altura es considerable pero la alternativa que nos espera al otro lado de la puerta resulta más amenazante.

-Va a ser una buena caída, ¿preparado?- me pregunta con voz nerviosa.

Pero no la escucho, observo a Remus al otro lado de la sala, de espaldas hacia nosotros, con la varita preparada.

-¡Remus!- exclamo sin poder remediarlo.

Él se vuelve y me dirige una sonrisa, tranquilizadora y amable, aunque en el fondo sabe el peligro que su vida corre en aquel momento, sus ojos no muestran signo de ello.

Tonks sube al alféizar de la ventana y me ayuda a hacerlo a mi también. La puerta se abre en el mismo momento en que saltamos.

Ella se coloca debajo para protegerme y pronuncia un hechizo momentos antes de que nos estrellemos contra el suelo. Un escudo se forma debajo y rebotamos con brusquedad sobre él. Justo en el momento en que tocamos el suelo, desaparece.

El escudo ha amortiguado nuestra caída, pero aún así el cuerpo me duele horrores y me estalla la cabeza.

Tonks se inclina sobre mí preocupada.

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunta.

Asiento para tranquilizarla. De no ser por su hechizo la caída hubiera sido mucho más aparatosa y lo agradezco.

Me ayuda a levantarme y nos alejamos del castillo.

Nos damos la vuelta y miramos hacia la ventana. Varias luces rojas se distinguen dentro, hasta que finalmente cesan. Miramos preocupados hacia el alféizar, donde Remus aparece. Observamos cómo sube y mira hacia el suelo. Pero no estábamos preparados para lo que venía a continuación.

Hubo un destello de luz verde, el cuerpo de Remus quedó suspendido en el aire unos segundos y se precipitó hacia el suelo.

-¡Remus!- grito desesperado, liberándome del abrazo de Tonks y corriendo, con dificultad a causa de mi pie herido. Tonks se queda allí, como en estado de Shock, sin dejar de mirar el lugar donde Remus ha caído.

Finalmente diviso muy cerca el cuerpo de Remus, boca abajo sobre el suelo. Me acerco y me arrodillo a su lado. Le doy la vuelta, nervioso y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Su rostro está tranquilo. Sus ojos siguen abiertos y su mirada perdida.

Se me nubla la vista por las lágrimas y me siento en el suelo, derrotado. Sollozo desesperado mirando al cielo.

Ahora puedo divisar la ventana. Una figura, sobre el alféizar me sonríe maliciosamente. Desciende levitando hasta tocar el suelo y se acerca hacia mí.

Me levanto dificultosamente y le sostengo la mirada. Una mirada llena de odio e ira contenida.

Bellatrix Lestrange me mira y sonrie.

-Pobre Pottercito... -susurra maliciosamente, con una voz cargada de sarcasmo y malicia- Alguien más vuelve a morir por su causa, ¿cómo podrá aguantar esa carga?.

Mis labios se contraen en un gesto de furia y levanto la varita con rapidez. Pero ella es más rápida.

El chorro de luz roja me golpea el pecho y me arroja hacia atrás. Tonks se acerca corriendo y gritando mi nombre.

-Nunca podrás vencer en un duelo a alguien como yo, ¿de verdad esperan todos que tu derrotes al señor tenebroso?- susurra inclinándose hacia mi.

Los sentimientos que ella me inspira me invanden el pecho. Vuelvo a agarrar la varita y pronuncio un hechizo, pero ella es más rápida y lo esquiva.

Se rie, una carcajada sonora y llena de maldad.

-¿Eso es todo?.

La fulmino con la mirada y me lanzo hacia ella furioso. La varita sigue en mi mano, pero en aquellos momentos sólo pienso en hacerle el mayor daño posible con mis propias manos.

El ataque la pilla desprevenida. Le propino un puñetazo en el pómulo. No voy a hacer preferencias porque ella sea una mujer. Para mí es una despiadada asesina y merece lo peor.

Pero, sin embargo, reacciona a tiempo, me pone la zancadilla. Grito debido al dolor de mi tobillo herido. Me da un golpe en la espalda y caigo al suelo boca abajo.

Me doy la vuelta con dificultad. Mi pecho sube y baja rápidamente al compás de mi respiración agitada.

Bellatrix me apunta al pecho con la varita y me mira con desprecio mientras pronuncia las siguientes palabras:

-Pagarás por esto, Potter.

Sus labios pronuncian un hechizo y por un momento tengo la certeza de que voy a morir. Oigo el torrente de muerte acercándose hacia mi. La luz verde me ciega y cierro los ojos. Lo último que oigo antes de caer al suelo inconsciente, es la voz de Tonks que me llama desesperada y la cruel risa triunfante de Bellatrix.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fin del capítulo**

_**Nota de la autora: **Bueno, un capi cortito ya lo se, espero que les haya gustado, aunque me ha costado bastante dado que es narrado en primera persona y no estoy muy acostumbrada a ello, espero que no haya quedado muy mal U. Este fic tendrá unos pocos capítulos mas (generalmente me inclino por los fics cortos, me gusta cambiar xD). Por fis no seáis malos y dejad reviews, que aunque sólo digan 'ánimo, sigue' hacen muy feliz y dan muchos ánimos a este humilde autora :D. Bsitos! DEW_


	2. Las almas dormidas

_**Nota de la autora: **Bueno, aquí estamos de nuevo!. Muchísimas gracias a la gente que me dejó reviews, los contestaré en cuanto pueda, os lo aseguro :D. Y espero que les guste el siguiente capítulo. Chau!._

**Capítulo 2. Las almas dormidas**

Londres... La noche había caído hacía sólo unas horas. Las estrellas apenas brillaban en el cielo oscuro, la luna menguante se alzaba, con un débil resplandor que apenas iluminaba la, desde hacía sólo unos meses, lúgubre ciudad.

Los habitantes del lugar se encontraban en sus casas, temerosos. Las calles estaban desiertas, predominaba el silencio, tenso y abrumante. El miedo podía sentirse en cada rincón de la ciudad.

No se sabía, en realidad, la causa de toda aquella situación tan extraña, de la niebla, de los cada vez más frecuentes asesinatos, robos y asaltos y de todo aquel ambiente de siniestralidad y oscuridad que se extendía alrededor. Lo mejor era ocultarse. Fuera lo que fuese lo que ocurría, aquello no era nada bueno. Era tiempo de esconderse, de proteger a la familia, pues nadie preveía lo que podía pasar al día siguiente, o si algún amigo, conocido o miembro de la familia podría estar en peligro o podía ser atacado y asesinado en sólo unas horas.

Ya nada era seguro... ni las calles, ni las casas, ni los refugios... Absolutamente nada.

El tiempo tan efímero, pasa cada vez más rápido y el futuro de la gente no está asegurado.

En apenas unos segundos puede cambiarte la vida, sin que nadie pueda evitarlo. Un día puedes tenerlo todo y al día siguiente encontrarte sólo, perdido en la ciudad, sin saber adonde ir, sin tener nada por lo que luchar.

Una situación de alerta permanente.

Las desgracias cada vez más frecuentes asolaban a toda la comunidad.

En una calle tranquila y solitaria, donde la niebla apenas dejaba divisar un trozo de cielo, una figura envuelta en una capa gris se movía sigilosa, vigilante, mirando desconfiada a un lado y a otro.

El individuo cojeaba ligeramente y caminaba despacio, sin llamar la atención en absoluto a pesar de ser la única persona que se dejaba ver por aquel lugar.

Finalmente, se paró ante un muro entre dos casas. Con voz ronca y susurrante, apenas audible, pronunció una contraseña.

Lentamente el muro hizo un ruido seco y dejó paso al individuo, que desapareció detrás suya mientras la pared se cerraba a cal y canto.

Se encontraba frente a una pequeña casa, de aspecto viejo y mohoso, con las ventanas cerradas y las persianas bajadas, muy bien protegida.

El encapuchado se acercó a la puerta y llamó dos veces con el puño.

Una voz soñolienta de hombre le llegó desde el otro lado.

-¿Contraseña?- preguntó.

-Escregutos de cola explosiva.

El pestillo sonó detrás de la puerta y esta se entreabrió ligeramente lo suficiente para que el individuo entrase por ella.

Entró en un pequeño recibidor, en penumbra, únicamente llegaba luz del fondo, donde una puerta abierta daba a una sala pobremente iluminada.

La persona que le había abierto la puerta tenía un aspecto decaído, los ojos ocultos tras unas gafas gruesas le sonreían tristemente. El cansancio reflejándose en ellos. El pelirrojo le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y le saludó:

-Buenas noches, Ojoloco.

Alastor Moody asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo y dijo secamente:

-Arthur.

Arthur Weasley llevó al recién llegado al salón. La única luz llegaba de las llamas de una chimenea encendida que parpadeaban ligeramente y daban al lugar un aspecto siniestro. Delante había una mesita, en donde descansaba una bandeja con una cafetera y tazas.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá delante de la mesita y Arthur le tendió a su compañero una taza de café caliente.

Ojoloco la aceptó agradecido.

-Una noche dura, eh- añadió Arthur cogiendo también una taza de café y llevándosela a los labios.

-Esos malditos mortífagos, cada vez son más numerosos y sus ataques más constantes- maldijo el hombre asqueado- esta noche han atacado a siete muggles¡siete, mal nacidos...

-Cada vez es peor- dijo Arthur tristemente observando en silencio las llamas de la chimenea.

-Desde que Albus no está, las cosas se ponen cada vez más difíciles- añadió Moody- y ahora el pobre Remus... y el muchacho...

Arthur cerró los ojos con firmeza y se restregó con una mano al sentir la falta de sueño y la pesadez sacudiendo de nuevo sus párpados.

La tragedia ocurrida una semana antes había supuesto un duro golpe para todos.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- preguntó Moody interesado aunque resignado, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta que iba a obtener.

-Sigue igual, no hay ningún cambio, Molly está desesperada, y Ron y Hermione... nunca los había visto tan mal- repuso Arthur entristecido.

Moody asintió apenado.

-¿Y qué tal está Nymphadora?- preguntó de nuevo.

Arthur alzó la cabeza ligeramente y negó abatido.

-Ya podrás imaginártelo, se ha encerrado en la habitación de Remus y no quiere salir, ni siquiera come ni duerme- explicó- se pasa los días llorando y a veces simplemente se queda mirando por la ventana, hacia ninguna parte, es como si no estuviera aquí, y no hay forma humana de traerla.

-Pero la necesitamos, ahora más que nunca- susurró Moody preocupado.

Arthur negó de nuevo con la cabeza.

-No lo entiendes, Moody, no habla con nadie, Molly lo ha intentado miles de veces, Hermione, Ron, los gemelos, todos... y no atiende a razones, es imposible, está como muerta en vida, no reacciona.

-Igual que el muchacho- repuso Moody.

Arthur asintió.

-Si, con la diferencia de que Harry está dormido, y no despierta- explicó Arthur- todos estamos muy angustiados, lleva así una semana, y no sabemos cuanto tiempo más pasará así. Creo que está en coma, o así es como lo llaman los muggles.

Moody asintió en silencio, mirando fijamente su taza de café casi intacta.

-No lo entiendo, es imposible...- comenzó a decir Arthur angustiado- debería estar muerto, no entiendo que pasó, cuando llegamos vimos perfectamente cómo lo atravesaba el rayo de luz verde, no se que pudo pasar...

Moody lo observó entristecido y respondió:

-Por la misma razón por la que no murió hace 16 años, por su madre... por el sacrificio de Lily.

Arthur asintió apenado.

-Nadie más que Voldemort puede acabar con él, ahora que la sangre de Lily y de Harry corre por sus venas, y debemos evitarlo como sea- repuso Moody convencido.

-¿Estás realmente seguro de eso?- preguntó Arthur extrañado.

-Bellatrix no lo ha matado, y presiento que nadie más excepto él puede hacerlo. Lo que ha pasado nos lo demuestra- confirmó- ahora lo que nos falta saber es...- dijo esto último con gran esfuerzo y consternación- si despertará algún día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, en el piso de arriba, caminando por el pasillo de puntillas, sin hacer ruido, una mujer pelirroja, rechoncha y con grandes ojeras en los ojos se acercaba sigilosamente, encaminándose hacia una habitación en concreto.

Dobló la esquina y se acercó a una puerta que se encontraba al fondo, cerrada.

Sin hacer ruido, acercó la oreja intentando escuchar a alguien en su interior, pero el silencio parecía reinar en la estancia.

Asió el pomo con la mano y con cuidado tiró de él, abriendo la puerta.

La habitación estaba iluminada por la tenue luz de unas velas. Había dos mesitas rodeando una cama, y una cómoda delante de ella.

Sobre la cama, tendido boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados, sumido en un sueño profundo, se encontraba un muchacho de cabello negro y alborotado. Sus gafas estaban sobre la mesita.

Tenía los brazos extendidos a su lado, y agarrada a una de sus manos, sentada de rodillas en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en el lado de la cama, también dormida, estaba la pequeña de los Weasley, Ginny.

Se agarraba con fuerza a la mano del muchacho, y respiraba profundamente, rendida por el sueño.

Había permanecido durante toda la semana ahí, sin separarse de Harry, sentada y agarrando fuertemente su mano. Apenas dormía y comía.

La señora Weasley se preocupaba mucho por su hija, por el cansancio que reflejaba y la preocupación que se veía en sus ojos cada vez que observaba al muchacho.

Los médicos de San Mungo le habían abierto unas vías en los brazos al chico y Ginny se encargaba de cambiarle el suero cada vez que se terminaba. Era la única forma de alimentarlo. Todo ello se lo había proporcionado muy amablemente el hospital.

La chica hacía todo lo que podía por que Harry se recuperase pero su madre temía profundamente que la salud de Ginny peligrase. Estaba muy decaída.

La señora Weasley abrió la cómoda y sacó una manta. Se acercó a su hija y la cubrió con ella, teniendo cuidado de no despertarla.

Con cariño le acarició la mejilla y plantó un suave beso en su frente.

Después se acercó de nuevo a la puerta, y con un último vistazo a Harry y a su hija, salió por la puerta cerrándola suavemente tras de sí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No muy lejos de allí, en una habitación de ese mismo piso, Hermione miraba por la ventana entreabierta, observando la noche oscura.

Tenía los brazos cruzados en el pecho y estaba de pie junto al alféizar.

De repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y un muchacho pelirrojo entró por ella.

Hermione apenas se dio cuenta de su presencia. Miraba la luna embelesada, ajena a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Minutos antes había intentando conciliar el sueño, sin llegar a conseguirlo.

Ron Weasley se quedó de pie frente a la puerta, observando fijamente a su amiga.

A la luz tenue de la luna, el rostro de la joven se le presentaba sereno, tranquilo, pero en sus ojos podía verse claramente un brillo de tristeza.

Iba a acercarse hacia ella, cuando se fijó más detenidamente en los ojos de su amiga. Unas lágrimas silenciosas escapaban de ellos y se deslizaban suavemente por sus mejillas.

Como en un impulso, Ron se acercó a su amiga, caminando en silencio, sin hacer apenas ruido, y posó una mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha.

Hermione se volvió despacio y contempló los ojos de él, que tanto la reconfortaban y la animaban en aquellos momentos. Era la persona en la que más se había apoyado desde el ataque de hacía una semana.

-¿No puedes dormir?- preguntó Ron en un susurro acercándose más a su amiga.

La chica negó con la cabeza sin decir nada.

-Yo tampoco- repuso el muchacho- Fred y George están roncando en su cama como lirones, no se cómo pueden dormir tan tranquilos en estos momentos.

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza, sollozando ligeramente, las lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos sin que apenas pudiese evitarlo.

Ron la observó entristecido, sin saber qué hacer por ella. Él también se sentía así y dudaba que nadie pudiera entender lo que sentían en esos momentos mejor de los que ellos dos se entendían.

Era su amigo, y Remus también lo había sido, y puede que nunca más despertase, o que incluso muriese.

Ese pensamiento hizo que Ron se estremeciese y ladease la cabeza intentando no pensar más en ello.

Después de estar callada un rato, Hermione comenzó a hablar en un susurro y con la voz cargada de tristeza y una inmensa agonía:

-¿Por qué tiene que pasar todo esto¡él no se lo merece¡ninguno de nosotros lo merece!- exclamó llevándose las manos al rostro y sollozando fuertemente.

Rápidamente se volvió hacia Ron y lo abrazó fuertemente. El muchacho se sorprendió al principio, pero después él también le correspondió al abrazo, y pasó una mano por su cabello intentando confortarla.

Entonces su amiga pronunció unas palabras que quedarían grabadas para siempre en su memoria:

-No me dejes, por favor- sollozó hipando ligeramente.

Ron abrió los ojos sorprendido. Después sonrió amablemente y le susurró al oído a su amiga:

-No te dejaré, te lo prometo.

_Dos amigos en la noche oscura, abrazándose, sin querer separarse. Queriendo quedarse para siempre en los brazos del otro. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La luz cae pesadamente sobre mis párpados. Los cierro fuertemente intentando disipar aquel resplandor, sin conseguirlo.

Después de un rato abro los ojos.

Me encuentro en una estancia, iluminada por una ventana abierta de par en par por la que entra la brisa cálida del amanecer. Los primeros rayos del sol asoman por ella.

Veo borroso.

Busco mis gafas, están a mi lado en la mesita, las cojo y me las pongo.

Estoy tumbado en una cama de sábanas blancas. A mi lado hay un armario, y al otro lado un baúl, repleto de ropa y otros objetos que identifico como mi equipaje de Hogwarts.

Me revuelvo el pelo negro alborotado y bostezo ligeramente desperezándome.

De repente, oigo unos golpes en la puerta y esta se abre. Una persona se encuentra de pie en el pasillo, con una bandeja en las manos.

Me sonríe amablemente, el cabello pelirrojo le cae a los lados. Sus ojos color esmeralda reflejan serenidad y felicidad.

La observo boquiabierto.

Mi madre, Lily Potter, se acerca hacia mí, acentuando más su sonrisa y me dice en un tierno susurro:

-Ya era hora de que te despertaras, dormilón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fin de capítulo **


	3. Huida

_**Nota de la autora: **Y aquí estamos de nuevo , cómo veo que la cosa no va muy animadilla por aquí (como se nota que estamos de vacas :P) he decidido colgar un capítulo más, ya que mañana me voy 10 días a visitar a unos parientes al norte y, por lo tanto, tendré mucho tiempo para concentrarme y escribir, asi que no quise ser mala e irme sin poner nada más, aunque creo que este capítulo no va a resolver del todo el misterio, más bien al contrario, jejejeje. Espero que os guste y dejadme reviews porfis! no sabéis cuanto me animan y los responderé en cuanto pueda. Muchos besos!._

**Capítulo 3. Huida**

La tibia luz del alba que anuncia un nuevo día despide un débil resplandor rojizo que se cuela entre las ondulantes cortinas de una habitación en penumbra. El silencio es intenso y penetrante.

En la estancia, donde una fina capa de polvo cubre cada mueble y cada rincón, se encuentra una muchacha, tumbada en una cama de lado y sujetándose las piernas entre los brazos.

Su aspecto es el vivo retrato de la desdicha y la desgracia.

Tiene la mirada perdida, fija en algún punto incierto en la pared, pero sin ver nada en realidad.

El pelo sucio, lacio y castaño se encuentra revuelto sobre la almohada. Las ojeras rodean sus ojos, cuyo brillo ha desaparecido, y ahora se presentan fríos, opacos. No reflejan nada, ni tristeza, ni rabia, ni angustia... nada.

Dicen que los ojos son el reflejo del alma, y su alma, antaño vivaracha, alegre, optimista... se había vuelto vacía, gris, sombría.

Nymphadora Tonks, era ahora un triste recuerdo de lo que había sido anteriormente.

Los días, las semanas, pasaban lentamente. La misma rutina día tras día. Había pasado tumbada en la cama, sin probar apenas bocado, desde la muerte de Remus. Tampoco dormía pues el recuerdo de su muerte la atormentaba cada noche, cada hora, cada minuto y cada segundo.

Los días, las horas se le hacían eternas, interminables.

Sólo se levantaba de la cama cuando la sed se hacía insoportable, cuando las ganas de llevar algo a su estómago eran intensas.

La mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba mirando por la ventana, hacia el horizonte.

Por las noches, cuando caía irremediablemente vencida por el sueño, después de tratar durante horas y horas de permanecer despierta ante todo, soñaba de nuevo con él.

La misma pesadilla una y otra vez.

Remus cayendo al vacío, visión que desgarraba por completo su alma. Ella acercándose a él, acunándole en sus brazos. Pero él, con los ojos abiertos, vacíos y sin vida, ya no estaba. La marca tenebrosa en forma de calavera horripilante, con una serpiente saliendo de su boca, cubría el lugar, por encima de sus cabezas, y una risa fría, penetrante y cruel, rasgaba el cielo.

Tonks gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, se revolvía y finalmente despertaba sobresaltada.

Los latidos de su corazón palpitando a causa del miedo y la angustia.

Esa noche, como todas las anteriores, había vuelto a tener otra pesadilla. Y, aliviada, había pensado dos segundos después de despertar, que aquello era mentira, que había sido un mal sueño.

Pero, no había sido sólo un sueño...

Era un recuerdo, de algo vivido, algo que la atormentaba y destrozaba su alma, su mente, su corazón, cada día que pasaba.

Cuando volvía finalmente a la realidad, sollozaba, gritaba, arrojaba a la pared cualquier objeto que estuviera a su alcance, caminaba a un lado y a otro de la habitación, golpeando las paredes, el suelo, la puerta.

Después se derrumbaba, tumbada en el suelo, y lloraba. Un llanto agonizante, abrumador, lleno de rabia contenida, de ira y de tristeza.

Ese día no había sido diferente.

En su ataque de ira desenfrenada había roto el cristal de la ventana, el espejo de la cómoda que se encontraba a su lado, la lámpara de noche, había volcado las mesitas, las sillas, vaciado los cajones. Miles de papeles se desparramaban por el suelo.

En pocos minutos, la luz de amanecer dio lugar de nuevo a la niebla inexplicable que persistía desde hacía varios meses.

Los días eran oscuros, el sol apenas salía.

La muchacha se incorporó con esfuerzo de la cama. Tenía los músculos entumecidos, sacudidos por el cansancio.

Se levantó, despacio, y se acercó sigilosamente hacia la ventana.

Apoyó una mano en el marco y miró hacia el horizonte, intentando vislumbrar el cielo.

La niebla no era una niebla común y corriente. Esta no se movía al compás del viento. Se quedaba quieta, como paralizada en el tiempo.

Por un hueco, entre aquel manto inmenso, Tonks pudo distinguir un trozo de cielo.

La luna llena, translúcida, apunto de desaparecer, destacaba en lo alto.

La muchacha observó detenidamente hasta que, vencida por el día, esta desapareció.

Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, y seguían fijos en el punto en que la luna llena había desaparecido por completo.

Tonks arrugó el rostro y se llevó una mano a los labios. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, las lágrimas empaparon su rostro, su mano y, en su huida desenfrenada, chocaron contra el alféizar de la ventana.

Un sollozo escapó de entre sus labios.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la puerta, con la oreja pegada a la pared, Ronald Weasley, que portaba una bandeja de desayuno en las manos, se quedó parado. Un gesto de tristeza surcó sus labios.

Consternado, dio media vuelta, con la bandeja aún en las manos, abandonando el lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En ese mismo instante, en otro lugar lejano, a las afueras de Londres, en una mansión grande, imponente, majestuosa, un muchacho de cabello rubio y lacio y ojos grises se encontraba en su cuarto, tumbado en la cama, con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos, mirando al techo.

Su cabeza daba vueltas una y otra vez a un mismo pensamiento.

Tampoco había podido conciliar el sueño, ni siquiera estaba cansado.

Miraba angustiado el techo. Miles de confusos sentimientos explotaban en su pecho. Sentimientos de agonía, resignación, miedo.

Dirigió la vista hacia la ventana. Ya había amanecido y apenas entraba luz, pues el día estaba envuelto en sombras y apenas llegaban los rayos del sol.

Las cortinas tapaban la ventana y la estancia se encontraba en penumbra.

De repente, sintió un dolor agudo en el brazo izquierdo.

Ocultando un gesto de dolor, levantó el brazo y se arremangó la manga del pijama.

La Marca Tenebrosa, grabada en su piel, se encontraba negra, oscura como la noche. Le escocía dolorosamente y le quemaba.

Incapaz de aguantarlo. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama. Cruzó el pasillo y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Su reflejo le devolvió la mirada en el espejo.

Su expresión, antes firme y orgullosa, ahora era asustadiza, triste, decaída. La preocupación se reflejaba en ella. Sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo y de angustia.

Abrió el grifo y, con las manos, recogió un poco de agua y se mojó la cara.

Se apoyó en el lavabo y se quedó ahí un rato, respirando profundamente, intentando calmarse, aguantando el dolor.

Lentamente se apartó del lavabo y se sentó sobre la taza del váter.

Apoyó los brazos en las rodillas y ocultó la cabeza entre las manos.

Los recuerdos de los meses anteriores, cuando aún estaba en Hogwarts, lo atormentaban en sueños, cada vez con más frecuencia. Grabada en su mente estaba la imagen de su antiguo director, con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos azules tras las gafas de media luna, observando la llegada de la muerte, y de improsivo, la maldición traspasando su pecho y saliendo despedido por los aires, más allá de la torre. Rememorar aquella imagen sacudía su alma, llena de remordimientos, y lo traspasaba como puñaladas de acero clavándose repetidamente en su pecho.

Podía verle claramente, cayendo de la torre, con los ojos abiertos, y estrellándose estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

De repente, alzó el rostro bruscamente y apoyó la cabeza en la pared. Su cara se contrajo en un gesto de dolor, las lágrimas se deslizaron suavemente por sus mejillas. Sollozó ligeramente y tragó saliva.

Abrió los ojos y ladeó la cabeza, llorando todavía y con la respiración agitada.

A su lado, encima de la bañera, pudo distinguir la silueta de algo fino y afilado.

Se incorporó un poco, y se puso de rodillas. Cogió la cuchilla, se dio la vuelta y se sentó en el suelo, de espaldas a la bañera.

Alzó la mano y la observó detenidamente ante sus ojos, como si vislumbrara una última esperanza, como si su única salvación estuviese contenida en aquella pequeña cuchilla afilada.

No era cobarde, no, no huía... Aquello era lo mejor, acabaría con el dolor, con el sufrimiento. Su familia dejaría de peligrar por su culpa.

Luchaba por su familia, para no perjudicarla más, para que estuvieran a salvo. Su vida no valía nada en aquellos momentos y no debía seguir dejando que otros pagaran la culpa de sus fallos.

Esto era lo mejor... dejar de existir.

Con la mano derecha agarró la cuchilla, y alzó el brazo izquierdo, donde la Marca Tenebrosa se había tornado de nuevo roja.

Blandió la cuchilla delante del brazo y lentamente fue acercándola.

Hizo un pequeño corte, encima de la calavera, la sangre comenzó a brotar de la herida, las gotas caían suavemente por su brazo y empapaban la manga del pijama.

Draco contrajo un gesto de dolor. Cada vez más rápido, comenzó a cortar la piel, haciendo pequeñas heridas sobre la marca. Apretaba los dientes con rabia. Quería arrancarse aquella cosa de la piel, sacar todo el veneno que había en sus entrañas.

La sangre salía a borbotones de las heridas y caía al suelo, formando un charco que se hacía más y más grande por momentos.

Finalmente, la cuchilla resbaló de entre sus dedos y cayó al suelo a su lado, ensangrentada.

Echó los brazos a los lados y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de la bañera.

La sangre brotaba cada vez más deprisa, tenía toda la muñeca ensangrentada y la marca tenebrosa totalmente desfigurada, irreconocible.

Los ojos se le cerraban, su vista comenzó a nublarse. No le dolían las heridas. Respiraba aliviado, estaba liberándose, lo sentía.

Un susurro lejano llegó a sus oídos pronunciando su nombre.

Su madre lo llamaba en su habitación.

Escuchó unos pasos, que le parecieron lejanos, y antes de desmayarse pudo observar la silueta de su madre, acercándose alarmada hacia él, gritando su nombre angustiada y sosteniéndole en sus brazos.

Después de eso nada. Sólo oscuridad. La oscuridad lo rodeaba todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La habitación, en la que se encuentran dos personas, está en penumbra, la única luz proviene de una ventana entreabierta, por la que se cuela un resquicio de aire frío.

La mañana está tranquila y silenciosa, sin embargo, el cielo gris y nublado, amenaza con desatar una fuerte tormenta.

Las cortinas se mecen suavemente movidas por el aire.

Una muchacha, sentada en una silla junto a la ventana, se estremece.

Se levanta y sin hacer ruido, cierra la ventana.

Ginny Weasley mira a la calle un instante. Está desierta. La gente se refugia en sus casas desde que la fría niebla lo cubre todo, y se producen cada vez más y más ataques, inexplicables para los muggles, que creen que detrás de todo se esconde uno o varios asesinos en serie.

Pero para los magos, aquello era mucho más...

Era el augurio de una guerra que pronto se desataría en toda Inglaterra y, si no llegaba a evitarse, en el mundo entero. Y los mortífagos cada vez estaban más confiados, los ataques se repetían muy a menudo, y los aliados en su bando eran cada vez más numerosos.

El mal se escondía en cada rincón del país.

Ginny había sido siempre muy optimista. Después de la muerte de Dumbledore había continuado creyendo en que aquello, a pesar de significar una gran pérdida para todos al haber perdido a su líder indiscutible y el más sabio mago que jamás ha habido, en que ellos lo conseguirían, y sobre todo... por encima de todas las cosas... en Harry, aquel al que tanto amaba.

Estaba convencida de que él lo lograría y lo seguía estando a pesar de todos los acontecimientos ocurridos recientemente.

Pero, las ilusiones puestas en la Orden, en el ministerio y en los aurores habían caído en picado. La situación se hacía casi insostenible y ella ya no estaba tan segura de que las cosas pudieran mejorar llegados a este punto.

Desvió la mirada y se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia la cama que había detrás de ella, en la que un muchacho de 17 años descansaba apaciblemente, de un sueño incierto del que no sabía o no si despertaría.

Se acercó y volvió a sentarse en la silla.

Ginny se inclinó suavemente y posó una mano sobre la del muchacho, acariciándola tiernamente.

De repente, sin previo aviso, el chico comenzó a balbucear palabras sin sentido. Una situación que se repetía muy a menudo, aunque después de ello, Harry continuaba su sueño apacible.

El muchacho ladeaba la cabeza sobre la almohada, y se retorcía suavemente, como si estuviese teniendo una pesadilla.

Ginny lo observó con tristeza, deseando que despertase pronto, que no se prolongase más aquella pesadilla que parecía atormentar al muchacho.

Apretó su mano fuertemente y susurró unas palabras, cargadas de cariño y ternura:

-Yo sé que despertarás, estoy segura, porque creo en ti.

El muchacho siguió con su habitual balbuceo, hasta que, por sorpresa, una palabra logró cobrar sentido entre las demás.

Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida, escuchando a Harry pronunciar aquella palabra cargada de cariño y emoción contenida:

-Mamá... Mamá...

Fuera, en las calles, las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer fuertemente sobre ellas. La tormenta se desató con rapidez y un rayo fugaz surcó el cielo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fin del capítulo **


	4. Visitas

**Capítulo 4. Visitas**

"Esto es un sueño... si, debo estar soñando... eso debe ser... sólo un sueño". Por mi mente pasan una y otra vez estas palabras. No soy capaz de encontrarle otro sentido a lo que estoy viendo. Me siento confuso, mareado... Trato de recordar lo que hice ayer, lo que llevo haciendo desde hace varios días... pero nada... Sólo vacío".

"Qué es lo que me pasa?".

Miro a la persona que hay ante mí, que me sonríe con dulzura, con sincero cariño. Pero aún no puedo creer lo que veo... Es imposible.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- el rostro de mi madre se torna preocupado cuando me mira, sentado sobre la cama, con el entrecejo fruncido y negando lentamente con la cabeza.

Avanza unos pasos hasta situarse junto a mi, con la bandeja aún en las manos y observándome extrañada, mientras yo retrocedo instintivamente hacia atrás, aún sorprendido.

Deja la bandeja sobre la mesita que hay junto a mi cama y vuelve a mirarme, preocupada. Extiende una mano hacia mí, pero yo me aparto todavía confuso y anonadado.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño¿has tenido una pesadilla?- mi madre insiste preocupada y extrañada al ver mi reacción.

Trago saliva y respiro con dificultad, nervioso. Es imposible que ella este aquí, pero parece tan real. Sus gestos, su semblante preocupado, sus ojos...

No puede ser... no puede...

Observo nervioso e intranquilo. La veo extender el brazo de nuevo, intentando alcanzar mi mano. Espero que al tocarme aquella cruel visión desaparezca, revelando lo que es en realidad... Sólo una alucinación... un sueño.

Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo cuando, al rozar mi mano, me doy cuenta de que no sólo aquella visión no desaparece, si no que al contacto con mi mano, siento de verdad cuan real es ella. Tan real cómo la cama sobre la que estoy sentado, cómo las sábanas que me cubren, o como la brisa que recorre el cuarto y acaricia mi rostro, suave y delicadamente. El calor que desprende su mano aferrando la mía me reconforta, y un leve cosquilleo recorre mis dedos cuando ella acaricia con los suyos mi mano, tiernamente.

Arqueo una ceja, aún confuso y atónito y, casi sin poder evitarlo, de mis labios escapa un susurro. Una palabra que siempre había querido pronunciar, sólo para ella, y que jamás, hasta ahora, había tenido oportunidad de decir.

-¿Mamá?.

Su gesto se torna aún más preocupado.

-¿No me reconoces?- pregunta extrañada- Oh, debe ser la fiebre, todavía no te has recuperado- alza una mano hasta tocar mi frente y afirma- Sí, tienes bastante fiebre todavía.

La observo coger de nuevo la bandeja y colocarla encima de la cama, sobre mis piernas.

-Te vendrá bien comer un poco, pero tendrás que seguir en la cama- prosiguió nuevamente, sonriente.

-¿Estoy soñando, verdad?- pregunto extrañado, aunque mis palabras me suenan absurdas nada más pronunciarlas.

Ella vuelve a observarme preocupada y se levanta.

-Sí, realmente, es más serio de lo que pensaba- afirma levantando una mano y agarrándose la barbilla, pensativa- voy a decirle a tu padre que venga a echarte un vistazo.

Si decir una palabra más, se vuelve rápidamente y desaparece por la puerta.

Cuando me quedo sólo, contemplo detenidamente la habitación. El lugar me resulta desconocido, aunque extrañamente familiar. Por alguna razón, un sentimiento de nostalgia aflora en mi interior. Soy consciente, sin saber por qué, de que aunque no lo recuerde, ya he estado aquí antes.

Me levanto de la cama, dejando la bandeja a un lado. Encuentro unas zapatillas junto a la mesita y me las pongo.

Rápidamente salgo al pasillo, mirando a un lado y a otro, extrañado.

Sí... definitivamente conozco este lugar.

Salgo al pasillo, observando detenidamente cada detalle del lugar, cada rincón. Hay varias puertas detrás de mí, varias lámparas adornan el pasillo y, más adelante, un hueco me revela que allí, a la izquierda, hay unas escaleras.

El pasillo está adornado con varios retratos. La gente que hay en ellos se encuentra dormida, algunos roncando estrepitosamente, otros durmiendo plácidamente. A mi lado, a la derecha, hay un espejo. Cuando me miro, mi reflejo me devuelve la mirada con gesto asustado. Nada ha cambiado, sigo siendo yo. Llevo un pijama de nylon, de color blanco. Mi rostro está pálido y algo demacrado, y unas ojeras adornan mis ojos.

Aparto la mirada del espejo y me dispongo a caminar, pero apenas he dado unos pasos cuando oigo voces en la escalera y alguien que sube por ella.

Rápidamente miro a un lado y a otro, nervioso, buscando un sitio en el que ocultarme. Sin embargo, la persona que sube la escaleras ya está muy cerca, y me sorprende desprevenido, en medio del pasillo, mirando a ambos lados sobresaltado.

-Harry¿qué ocurre?.

El corazón me da un vuelco cuando observo a la persona que me mira extrañado y se planta ante mí desconcertado.

Su pelo azabache y alborotado, es igual que el mío, sus ojos color avellana escondidos tras unas gafas cuadradas, su nariz pequeña y fina como la mía. Mi padre alza los brazos lentamente y me coge por los hombros.

-¿Estás bien, tu madre dice que tienes fiebre- me pregunta extrañado, pero antes de que pueda decir nada más, me llevo una mano a la cabeza.

Veo a mi padre, pero no puedo distinguir su rostro. La vista se me nubla y la cabeza me da vueltas. Siento que las piernas me flaquean y que mi padre me sostiene, antes de desmayarme.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió los ojos, vagamente, su vista se nubló unos instantes hasta que finalmente pudo despejarse. La habitación en que se encontraba estaba en penumbra, aunque los rayos del sol asomaban entre los agujeros de la persiana cerrada. Era de día aún.

Se encontraba en su cama, boca arriba, con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados.

Estiró los dedos, pero de repente, sintió un dolor agudo en la muñeca izquierda.

Levantó el brazo con bastante esfuerzo, aguantando una mueca de dolor y descubrió una venda enrollada firmemente alrededor de su muñeca, que le apretaba fuertemente. Estaba empapada en sangre.

Volvió la cabeza, mirando a los lados, y descubrió, sentada en una silla, dormida junto a su cama, a su madre. Tenía ojeras y su rostro estaba pálido. Parecía cansada.

Draco se incorporó con esfuerzo, intentando apoyarse lo menos posible en la mano izquierda y miró a su alrededor.

La habitación seguía tal y como la recordaba, excepto por una camilla, que se encontraba junto a su cama, llena de artilugios médicos extraños.

Levantó con brusquedad el brazo derecho, tratando de alcanzar la camilla, y de repente sintió un dolor agudo y contuvo un grito de dolor.

Le habían abierto una vía que estaba unida a una bolsa de suero, junto a la mesita de su cama.

Draco se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente, alimentándose simplemente de suero. Tuvo la certeza de que había pasado bastante tiempo, pues tenía la boca seca y se sentía débil y algo mareado.

Se dejó caer en la cama, sujetándose la cabeza con una mano.

Entonces oyó a su madre moviéndose a su lado, dándose la vuelta en sueños. Pero no se despertó.

Estaba sediento, así que, desechando la idea de despertar a su madre, pues se veía claramente en su rostro que no dormía desde hacía días, se levantó lentamente de la cama, apartó las sábanas a un lado y, apoyándose en la bolsa de suero, caminó hasta el pasillo.

Toda la casa parecía sumida en las tinieblas. No se veía luz en los pasillos ni en las demás habitaciones.

Draco recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto de baño. Se acercó al grifo y, con cuidado, lo abrió y bebió un poco de agua. Le supo fresca y gloriosa al contacto con sus labios.

Después cerró el grifo y se apoyó en el lavabo, mirándose en el espejo.

Su propia imagen le devolvió la mirada, una mirada apagada, triste, cansada... Su rostro estaba extremadamente pálido y demacrado, al igual que el resto de su piel. Parecía realmente enfermo, pero no lo estaba. Se sentía cansado, débil y le dolía el brazo izquierdo solamente.

Y, sin quererlo, su mano resbaló un poco, y se topó con algo frío y afilado. Una cuchilla. La que había utilizado unas noches antes... para suicidarse.

Todavía estaba manchada de sangre.

Draco la cogió entre los dedos y la observó detenidamente, cómo embobado ante su simple visión. Y recordó, con miedo y angustia, cómo se había clavado la punta, una y otra vez, sobre la piel de la Marca. Recordó la sangre, brotando de sus heridas y deslizándose rápidamente por su brazo.

Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo.

Siguió así, quieto, observándola, hasta que, escuchó pasos a sus espaldas. Se volvió, aún con la cuchilla en sus manos, y contempló la figura de un hombre, que se había acercado y se había apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirándole.

Era un hombre alto, moreno, de tez pálida y cabello grasiento que le caía a ambos lados de la cara. Vestía de negro y una media sonrisa surcaba sus labios. Una sonrisa fría, pero a la vez, amistosa.

-¿Vas a volver a hacerlo, Draco?- susurró Snape con malicia observando la cuchilla en manos del muchacho- ¿vas a volver a intentar suicidarte como hiciste hace tres días?.

Draco le devolvió la mirada sombrío y sin decir nada, tiró la cuchilla al suelo, con rabia. Después se encaminó hacia la puerta, ignorando al recién llegado, y recorrió el pasillo hacia su habitación.

Snape lo siguió de cerca, sin importarle la reacción de indiferencia del muchacho.

Ambos llegaron a la habitación de Draco, justo en el momento en que Narcissa Malfoy despertaba, mirando a un lado y a otro, buscando a su hijo alarmada.

Finalmente lo vio de pie, junto a la puerta, y se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, corriendo hacia él.

-¡Draco, oh... ¡Draco!- exclamó llorando amargamente, estrechando a su hijo entre sus brazos. Draco colocó una mano en la espalda de su madre y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, tristemente.

Sabía que la mujer no había dormido en varios días, velando el sueño de su hijo, esperando que despertase.

-Hijo mío, estaba tan preocupada... – susurró Narcissa plantando suaves besos en las mejillas y la frente de su hijo, soltando lágrimas amargas- por unos momentos creí que no te recuperarías.

Draco miró a su madre a los ojos, tristemente, la mujer sonrió con dulzura, cogiendo el rostro de su hijo entre sus manos.

-Lo siento, mamá- susurró Draco comenzando a llorar también y abrazando a su madre de nuevo.

Narcissa correspondió a su abrazo con ternura, acariciando la cabeza de Draco y susurró:

-Lo que importa es que ahora estés bien- la mujer se volvió a mirar a Snape, que se había quedado apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados, observando la escena- Snape te curó y te puso unas vendas en el brazo, menos mal que vino a ayudarte, si no... no se que hubiera hecho.

Snape sacudió la cabeza, sin darle importancia a ello y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, Narcissa, yo te prometí que cuidaría de él, y es lo que debía hacer.

Narcissa asintió emocionada, pero Draco le devolvió una mirada fría e impenetrable a su profesor. No le gustaba que tuvieran que cuidarle como si fuera un crío, y mucho menos aquel mortífago.

-Deberías acostarte, Draco, aún estás muy débil, perdiste mucha sangre y necesitas recuperar fuerzas- repuso Snape amigablemente, acercándose a ellos, dispuesto a ayudarle a caminar.

Draco desechó la idea y se volvió bruscamente, caminando hacia su cama, apoyado en la bolsa de suero.

Se sentó con suavidad, su madre le ayudó a subir las piernas y lo tapó hasta arriba en un afán protector. Parecía realmente aliviada y su rostro incluso reflejaba una profunda paz y tranquilidad.

Draco sonrió a su madre, cuando ésta se apoyó en su cama y acarició tiernamente a su hijo en el brazo izquierdo.

Cuando rozó las vendas con los dedos, no pareció inmutarse siquiera, pero Draco se preguntó, consternado, qué pensaría su madre de lo que se había hecho y de por qué había intentado quitarse la vida.

Snape que se había mantenido a una prudente distancia, se acercó de nuevo a ellos y apoyó una mano en el hombro de Narcissa.

-Narcissa, él ha venido a ver a Draco, está esperando fuera desde hace unos minutos- dijo únicamente acercando su boca al oído de la mujer para que Draco no pudiera oírles.

Ella se volvió, bruscamente, hacia Snape. Una chispa de miedo se encendió en sus ojos, aunque su hijo no pudo advertirlo.

-Pero, Severus... apenas acaba de despertarse...- susurró nerviosa- necesita descansar, aún no está para recibir visitas.

Snape sonrió compadeciendo a la mujer.

-Narcissa, sabes que él entrará de todas maneras, no puedes impedírselo- prosiguió él intentando convencerla- quiere verlo ahora mismo.

Narcissa se volvió hacia su hijo, que contemplaba a los dos, sereno e impasible, sin sospechar lo que ellos hablaban, aunque alzó una ceja desconcertado por el brillo de miedo que había aparecido en los ojos de su madre.

Draco miró a su madre, y se acercó a ella, preguntándose qué pasaba, pero entonces, Narcissa se dio la vuelta, mirando a Severus, cuya mano seguía apoyada en su hombro, y suspiró resignada.

-Está bien, Severus, pero- añadió antes de que este se dispusiera a marcharse- quiero que estés presente tú también, por favor.

El hombre asintió, tranquilizándola. Se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta de la habitación dejando a Draco y Narcissa solos.

Entonces, el muchacho se acercó más a su madre, que miraba al suelo, cabizbaja, y se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Qué pasa, mamá?.

Narcissa permaneció con la cabeza gacha, cómo si no lo hubiera oído, durante unos minutos hasta que, finalmente, alzó la vista y miró a su hijo, desolada.

Pareció que iba a decir algo, pero, antes de que pudiese contestar, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de nuevo y Snape entró, acompañado de una figura misteriosa, envuelta en una capa.

Snape cerró la puerta tras el encapuchado y, momentos antes de que se bajara la capucha, Draco supo a quién iba a encontrarse tras ella.

Tragó saliva, inquieto, y miró de reojo la venda que rodeaba su brazo izquierdo. Bajo las vendas, la Marca Tenebrosa comenzó a latir con fuerza, haciéndole daño.

Draco se estremeció ligeramente. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo como cada vez que se encontraba con él.

El hombre se bajó la capucha, dejando al descubierto un rostro pálido y huesudo, una nariz aplastada, con dos orificios en forma de rajas. Sus ojos rojos, de pupilas en forma de serpiente, brillaban repletos de ira.

Lord Voldemort le devolvió una mirada furiosa al muchacho. Draco se estremeció de miedo e instintivamente se agarró al brazo de su madre, que estaba apoyado sobre la cama, a su lado.

El señor Tenebroso se acercó hacia ellos, deslizándose suavemente sobre el suelo, hasta quedar junto a la cama de Draco y se quedó observándoles.

Narcissa bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto ante él, y Draco la imitó, todavía nervioso.

Voldemort alzó una mano y ambos levantaron la cabeza para mirarlo.

Miró directamente a Draco y comenzó a hablar, con una voz fría y cargada de maldad:

-Severus me ha informado de lo que pasó aquí hace tres días- dijo mirando a Draco impasible- ¿es cierto que, en un intento desesperado, quisiste quitarte la vida, Draco?.

La fría mirada de Voldemort pasó del rostro del muchacho a las vendas que rodeaban su brazo izquierdo, empapadas de sangre.

Draco dudó y, asustado, asintió finalmente, bajando la cabeza.

Voldemort no dijo nada más. Se volvió, dando la espalda al muchacho y después de permanecer en silencio unos segundos, susurró, intentando parecer apenado, con una voz cargada de rabia:

-Muchacho inconsciente¿era esa la única forma que encontraste de escapar de tu destino?- se volvió bruscamente hacia el muchacho, observándolo furioso- ¿de verdad creías que podías escapar tan fácilmente de tus responsabilidades?.

Draco tragó saliva, asustado ante las palabras de su señor.

Entonces, de improviso, Voldemort se acercó a Draco, lo alzó por la barbilla, acercando su rostro hacia él y susurró con desprecio:

-Dime, muchacho¿que debería hacer ahora contigo, ya que tu lealtad una vez más ha flaqueado¿debería matarte o torturarte, o tal vez las dos cosas... no sé, ambas opciones son tentadoras...- terminó de hablar y esbozó una cruel sonrisa.

Draco se estremeció y miró asustado hacia los ojos de su amo, cargados de furia.

Narcissa se levantó con brusquedad de la silla, se hincó de rodillas en el suelo y se abrazó a la túnica de Voldemort, llorando amargamente.

-Por favor, mi señor- suplicó – no le hagáis daño, hacedme daño a mí si queréis pero no a él... por favor.

Voldemort soltó la barbilla de Draco y se volvió hacia la mujer. La apartó de él con brusquedad y caminó unos pasos, alejándose de la cama de Draco.

La mujer se quedó en el suelo, apoyada en la silla, llorando y sollozando ligeramente.

Draco la miró, desolado, y sintió un nudo apretándole en la garganta.

Voldemort se volvió de nuevo y miró a Severus, que había contemplado la escena, sin intervenir apenas en ella.

-¿Qué propones tú, Severus, tú conoces a Draco mucho mejor que yo- preguntó con maligna curiosidad.

Snape miró un instante al muchacho y se volvió hacia su maestro, sereno y tranquilo, mientras decía:

-Sin duda, deberéis castigarle, mi señor- susurró mirando a Draco seriamente- nada puede impediros que lo hagáis, pero, creo que si le matáis estáis dándole justamente lo que quiere, lo que intentó hace sólo unos días.

Draco fulminó a Snape con la mirada, pero este le dirigió una mirada precavida y añadió:

-Pero deberíais darle otra oportunidad, mi señor, para que pueda demostrar realmente hasta qué punto os es fiel.

Con una última inclinación de cabeza, Snape se retiró y se apoyó en la pared del fondo, como una sombra, dejando claro que su intervención ya había acabado.

Voldemort se volvió hacia Draco y lo examinó exhaustivamente, como si estuviera estudiándolo.

Draco no se amilanó pero no se atrevió a mirarle directamente a los ojos, simplemente se quedó quieto, impasible, tratando de calmarse.

Narcissa miró a Voldemort, implorante, sentada junto a Draco.

Finalmente, después de unos minutos, el Lord sonrió maliciosamente y comenzó a hablar.

-Muy sensato, Severus- susurró sonriendo con euforia- tienes razón, recibirá su castigo si, pero tendrá que hacer algo, una última cosa que de verdad demuestre hasta que punto llega su lealtad- añadió- y tú no podrás ayudarle, no cómo la última vez¿entendido?.

Snape asintió con respeto, haciendo una profunda reverencia.

Voldemort se volvió de nuevo a Draco, que lo contemplaba asustado, temiendo lo que el Lord pudiera encomendarle.

-Y si no lo hace... entonces ya no habrá ninguna oportunidad más...- añadió con una cruel sonrisa- y creéme, Draco- ahora se dirigía directamente a él- la próxima vez no serás tú el que pague las consecuencias de tus errores.

Voldemort dirigió una mirada maliciosa hacia Narcissa, cuyo cuerpo se estremeció ligeramente ante las últimas palabras de su señor.

Draco miró a su madre y tragó saliva, nervioso.

Fuera, en las calles, el sol desaparecía lentamente por el horizonte, dando paso a la noche, oscura y abrumante. Un manto estrellado apareció en el cielo, la niebla cubrió el lugar, y la luna menguante se alzó fría y hermosa, sobre todas las estrellas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, en pleno centro de Londres, una figura se movía, inquieta, de un lado a otro, en la esquina de una calle tranquila y silenciosa.

Miraba su reloj cada pocas veces... cómo si estuviera esperando a alguien.

Ocultaba su rostro bajo una capucha, como si temiese que lo descubrieran, allí sólo en plena noche.

De repente, al final de la calle, una figura misteriosa apareció, doblando la esquina, y se deslizó hasta plantarse cerca de la otra figura, que, de espaldas a ella, miraba a un lado y a otro, nerviosa.

Entonces, el nuevo visitante alzó una mano y la apoyó sobre su hombro, sobresaltándole.

Este se echó hacia atrás y se agarró el pecho, asustado, contemplando a la figura que se había colocado tras él.

El recién llegado apoyó una mano en su propia capucha, que le cubría el rostro y la apartó, dejando ver su melena rubia, recogida en una coleta, sus ojos saltones, su sonrisa divertida y unos pendientes extraños, en forma de ópalos, colgando de sus orejas.

Luna Lovegood sonrió divertida al ver la reacción de su amigo.

-¡Qué miedica!- se burló- ¿Quién te creías que era, Neville?.

El muchacho apartó su propia capucha y repuso, malhumorado:

-Pues podrías haber sido un mortífago, esto está demasiado silencioso y esa niebla- añadió señalando al cielo- pone los pelos de punta.

-Si hubiera sido un mortífago no me habría tomado la molestia de llamarte por detrás¿no, directamente estarías muerto- repuso Luna sin inmutarse.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuello de Neville al imaginarse la escena que le había relatado su amiga. Sacudió la cabeza, todavía nervioso y preguntó:

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto, llevo media hora aquí esperando- la regañó.

-No ha sido fácil salir de mi casa a estas horas¿sabes?- repuso Luna como si pareciera evidente- mi padre siempre se acuesta tarde buscando historias para su periódico, cuando me he asomado a la ventana de mi habitación, estaba en el jardín, examinando los arbustos, he tenido que salir por la parte de atrás de la casa para que no me viese.

Neville miró a Luna desconcertado y preguntó:

-¿Estaba mirando los arbustos a las 12 de la noche?- la muchacha asintió- ¿para qué?.

Luna alzó la vista y suspiró exasperada.

-Pues, evidentemente, estaba buscando un Squonk, por supuesto.

Neville alzó una ceja, sin comprender.

-¿No sabes lo que es un Squonk?- preguntó Luna al observar el semblante de incomprensión de su compañero.

Neville negó con la cabeza, sonrojándose ligeramente, y sintiéndose algo estúpido.

-Un squonk es una criatura horripilante, parecida a un sapo, que sólo sale de noche y que es muy escurridizo, nadie jamás ha logrado atrapar uno- explicó Luna.

-¿Y por qué le interesa a tu padre?.

-Pues, porque una de las características del Squonk es que se siente muy desdichado por su aspecto, así que constantemente llora y derrama lágrimas de tristeza, es el ser más desgraciado que existe.

Neville siguió sin comprender.

-¡Por Dios, Neville, ata cabos, hombre- repuso Luna exasperada- ¿de que crees que se alimentan los dementores?.

-¿De la desgracia ajena?- preguntó Neville temeroso.

-¡Exacto!- exclamó Luna contenta- así que mi padre cree que los Squonk son la causa de que cada vez aparezcan más y más dementores, de eso va su nuevo artículo, es ingenioso¿eh?- añadió emocionada.

Neville asintió, aunque no estaba muy convencido de ello. Dudaba que aquella fuera la causa de los ataques de los dementores, pero no dijo nada. No quería chafar las ilusiones tan disparatadas de la muchacha, eso era lo que la caracterizaba. Y lo que más le gustaba a Neville, a pesar de que los demás la vieran como una chiflada.

Para Neville, el hecho de que Luna pensara así, de que tuviera ilusiones en las cosas más impensables, aunque fueran casi imposibles... Su continuo optimismo, en definitiva, era lo que la hacía tan especial.

Cuando estos pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza, Neville no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

Luna se dio cuenta y preguntó extrañada:

-¿Te pasa algo?.

Neville negó bruscamente, con el corazón latiendo fuertemente en su pecho.

Luna se encogió de hombros y de repente comenzó a caminar.

-Vamos, ya hemos pasado bastante tiempo aquí, tenemos que llegar al ministerio cuanto antes- dijo apretando el paso. Neville la siguió.

Una brisa helada recorrió las calles. Los chicos apretaron las túnicas fuertemente para resguardarse del frío.

Neville miró a su alrededor y no pudo evitar preguntarle a su amiga:

-¿De verdad crees que hemos hecho bien escapándonos?- preguntó nervioso.

Luna no contestó. Sacó algo de su bolsillo. Una especie de moneda, pero diferente a las de los magos. Era la moneda que habían utilizado durante su quinto curso, para acudir a las clases del E.D. La contempló con nostalgia y dijo:

-No sé si está bien, pero lo que si sé es que tenemos que ayudarles, hacer todo lo que podamos por Harry y por los demás, y quedándonos en nuestras casas no estamos haciendo absolutamente nada.

Neville sonrió y asintió, de acuerdo con ella.

Doblaron de nuevo una esquina y observaron al fondo, al final de la calle, dónde podía verse una especie de cabina de teléfonos.

Pero... para los magos era mucho más que eso...

-¿Estás segura de que en el ministerio sabrán dónde está Harry?- preguntó Neville dudoso.

Luna se encogió de hombros y susurró resignada:

-Si ellos no lo saben, entonces no podemos contar con nadie más que nos ayude a encontrarlos.

Caminaron deprisa y llegaron a la cabina.

Luna asió el pomo de la puerta y tiró. Pero de repente algo la retuvo. Una mano enfundada en un guante negro se posó sobre la de la muchacha.

La chica se volvió asustada, para observar al recién llegado, que se ocultaba detrás de una capucha.

De repente, Neville empujó a su compañera y se puso delante de ella, protegiéndola y se enfrentó al hombre, con la varita en alto, apuntándole. Tragó saliva, nervioso, y preguntó en un arranque de valor:

-¿Quién eres tú?.

El encapuchado alzó la mano y se bajó la capucha. Neville y Luna lo contemplaron, asustados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fin del capítulo **

_**Nota de la autora:** ¿Interesante verdad, jejeje ¿quién será esa figura enmascarada, ahmmm hasta el siguiente capítulo nada... Y me temo que eso será dentro de bastante tiempo, porque lamentablemente las fechas para mis recuperaciones se acercan y sobre todo... SELECTIVIDAD aghhhhhhhhhhhh . k miedo!. Así que si la cosa va bien y puedo aprovarla definitivamente, entonces me tendréis pronto por aquí con otro capi y... quién sabe si algo más :P. Espero que os haya gustado. Y me animará mucho durante este tiempo recibir nuevos reviews, os lo aseguro :P (lo dejo caer asi como quién no quiere la cosa... ejem jejejeje). Hasta pronto!._


	5. Cómo debería haber sido siempre

**_Nota de la autora:_** _Sorryyyy de verdad por tardar tanto en subirlo, ufff es que los comienzos no son nada fáciles, y weno.. la verdad es que entre la universidad, las fiestas y las tareas que me manda mi madre (que no son pocas), he tenido poco tiempo para escribir el capítulo, además de que estaba muy atascada sobre todo a mitad y no me salían las palabras para escribir nada, pero bueno, espero que el resultado haya sido bueno, porque me ha costado u.u, pero la verdad es que es más o menos lo que yo esperaba, Espero que os guste a todos! Si no he contestado a algún review de verdad, lo siento, la próxima vez empezaré a contestar todos aquí¿de acuerdo, es menos lío... Así que, aclarado lo demás, ya sin más preámbulos :P me despido ya, Muchos besitos y dejad reviews porfis! No sabéis cuanto se agradecen :). DEWWWW._

**Capítulo 5. Como debería haber sido siempre**

-¡Ugh, mi cabeza...- susurro soñoliento, despertándome de repente de mi sueño profundo. La cabeza me da vueltas y me duele a rabiar y tengo la garganta seca, como si hubiese pasado más de tres días sin beber nada.

Me incorporo levemente, con cuidado de no marearme demasiado, y me apoyo en la cama. En ese momento, la venda que tengo sobre la frente y que acabo de notar, se desliza sobre mi frente resbalando y cayendo con suavidad en mi regazo.

Enfoco la vista. Veo borroso. Busco mis gafas que están a mi lado en la mesita de mi cama pero, aún sin ellas, advierto que estoy en la misma habitación en la que me desperté quizá hace ya varios días. No se cuánto tiempo he podido estar inconsciente.

También puedo notar a mi lado una figura que se mueve, situada en una silla junto a mi.

Cojo mis gafas y me las pongo, enfocando la vista hacia aquella persona.

La imagen de mi padre, James Potter, que se encuentra tumbado, con la boca entreabierta y profiriendo leves ronquidos, provoca que se curven mis labios en una sonrisa sincera y burlona.

No puedo evitarlo, pero, aunque el aspecto que ofrece mi padre, despatarrado sobre la silla, con las piernas abiertas, una estirada sobre el suelo y la otra ligeramente flexionada, con las gafas ladeadas me resulta bastante cómico, no es eso lo que me ha hecho sonreír.

Es simplemente el hecho de tenerle ahí, a mi lado, tan real, como si nunca se hubiera ido. Tal como yo le había imaginado.

Cómo debería haber sido siempre...

De repente, oigo un ruido en la puerta y al mirar hacia allí veo a mi madre, asomada, que me sonríe dulcemente. Un brillo especial se refleja en sus ojos almendrados, tan intensos como los míos.

-¡Qué bien que estés despierto¿ya te encuentras mejor?- me pregunta acercándose hacia mi, hasta quedarse parada a los pies de mi cama, observándome con un gesto bastante extraño, entre alegre y preocupado.

-Me duele un poco la cabeza...

Ella se acerca hacia mi, como si no hubiese advertido la presencia de su marido, el cual seguía en la misma posición y cada vez roncaba con más fuerza, se sienta a un lado de la cama, delante de mi, y me toca la frente con la mano.

-Bueno, parece que al menos la fiebre ha bajado- anuncia complacida- si quieres puedo darte algo para el dolor de cabeza.

Asiento agradecido. De improviso, mi padre profiere un estrepitoso ronquido que capta nuestra atención. Ella le observa divertida.

-No se ha separado de tu lado desde que te desmayaste esta mañana- me explica sonriente.

Esta información hace que sienta un gran afecto por él, algo que no había sentido nunca por nadie hasta ahora. Por primera vez me doy cuenta de lo que está pasando. Me parece todo tan extraño...

Hace poco estaba en un mundo con Ron, Hermione, Remus... Y ahora... Todo es tan raro.

No entiendo qué es lo que ha pasado pero... Ahora que contemplo a mi madre, que mira a mi padre con infinito cariño y a este, que sigue roncando cómodamente en su improvisada butaca, he decidido que no desaprovecharé la oportunidad que se me ha brindado de estar con ellos. Sea lo que sea lo que la ha provocado.

Es lo que siempre había deseado, desde hacía tanto tiempo. Desde que tenía uso de razón.

-Deberíamos despertarle ya¿no crees?- me pregunta mi madre sacándome bruscamente de mis pensamientos.

Yo me limito a encogerme de hombros y sonrío. Mientras mi padre se da la vuelta en el asiento y sigue durmiendo. Ella se levanta y lo zarandea ligeramente.

-James... James, cariño, despierta- le susurra dulcemente al oído.

En sueños, él sonríe embobado y comienza a producir balbuceos ininteligibles. Mi madre se ríe y lo zarandea más fuerte, yo tampoco soy capaz de reprimir una sonrisa ante tal escena.

-James, venga, despierta...

-Mmmm, Debbie...

Mi madre se aparta sobresaltada al escuchar las palabras de su marido y en su rostro de dibuja un gesto de desagrado. De repente, le pega un empujón y le espeta enfurruñada:

-¡Quieres despertarte ya!.

Al momento, mi padre despierta sobresaltado, mirando a un lado y a otro, con las gafas a un lado y el pelo revuelto. No puedo evitar soltar una carcajada en cuanto le miro. Pero ella se le queda mirando de brazos cruzados y con semblante serio.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta él, poniéndose bien las gafas. Después pasa la vista por la habitación hasta reparar en mi presencia- ¡Harry, por fin despiertas- exclama sonriendo alegremente.

Yo le sonrío a su vez y, con una gesto de advertencia, le señalo a mi madre, la cual le fulmina con la mirada mientras da suaves golpes en el suelo con la punta del pie.

Mi padre parece aturdido y la mira, sin comprender.

-¿Ocurre algo, cariño?- le pregunta.

Entonces, llega el primer asalto. Mi madre comienza a golpearle en el brazo con fuerza varias veces, mientras le grita furiosa.

-¿Quién es Debbie, eh¿quién es¡Dime!.

Cualquier hombre se derretiría ante la mirada de hielo que le dirigía en esos momentos, sin embargo, él trato de controlarse.

Tragó saliva algo nervioso y se llevó la mano a la barbilla, alzando una ceja extrañado.

-Debbie... Debbie... pues, no tengo ni idea de quién puede ser...

Mi madre entorna los ojos, señal de que no ha quedado contenta con esa simple respuesta y él vuelve a pensárselo mejor.

-Debbie dices... ¡Ah! Claro...- de repente mi padre chasquea los dedos y responde tranquilamente- Debbie Lowell, puede ser, es una de las animadoras de los Tornados.

En ese momento me llevo una mano a la frente, negando con la cabeza. Si mi padre pensaba que con esa aclaración ya se había terminado todo, estaba muy equivocado. Eso la enfurecería aún más.

-Animadora, eh...- susurra mi madre furiosa- y parece que la conoces bastante¿me equivoco, tenéis mucha confianza, esa Debbie y tú- pronunció esto último de igual manera que si lo hubiese escupido con desprecio.

Mi padre me mira aturdido y me dirige una mirada en señal de ayuda mientras habla, titubeando ante la ira de su mujer.

-Pero, cariño, no se de qué...- pero se interrumpe de repente, al distinguir algo a su derecha, en la puerta de la habitación.

La ayuda había llegado antes de lo que esperaba, y no precisamente de su hijo de 17 años.

Mi padre sonríe aliviado cuando una figura de cabello oscuro, porte elegante y rostro atractivo se acerca hacia nosotros, portando consigo una alegre sonrisa de dientes impresionantemente blancos. Sus ojos azules recorren la escena con un gesto entre divertido e interesado.

-Vaya, vaya, Prongs, me parece que de esta ni siquiera yo puedo salvarte- dice a modo de saludo.

-¿Desde cuando estás ahí, Sirius¡quién te manda a espiarnos!- exclama mi madre furiosa, enfrentándose a él.

Mi padre, a su lado, suspira contento de que ella descargase su enfado ante otro que no fuese él. Sin embargo ese efímero instante de alivio no iba a durarle demasiado. Sirius iba a romper el encanto en unos segundos.

-Ey, calma, Lily- susurra divertido, levantando los brazos en gesto tranquilizador- no la tomes conmigo, no soy yo quién ha dicho en sueños el nombre de Debbie¿verdad?- pregunta con malicia dirigiendo un gesto de burla a mi padre que, acto seguido, percatándose de la razón de todo aquel embrollo, fulmina a su pronto 'ex-amigo' con la mirada.

Entonces ella se encara de nuevo hacia él.

-¿Qué tienes que decir a eso, 'cariño'?- susurra pronunciando esa última palabra con un deje de resentimiento.

-Oh, vamos, Lily¿no creerás nada raro¡si casi ni la conozco!- exclama mi padre con una sonrisa nerviosa intentando quitarle importancia al tema.

Pero, el segundo asalto iba a producirse en tan sólo cuestión de tiempo...

-¿Ah no¿y por eso decías su nombre en sueños con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara, eh?- le espeta furiosa propinándole nuevos golpes, mientras él se protege con un cojín, intentando explicarse por encima de sus gritos.

Mientras ellos siguen con su pelea, Sirius se acerca a mi, sentándose a los pies de mi cama, negando divertido con la cabeza.

-Siempre están igual¿eh?- me comenta sonriente.

Yo me quedo mirándole boquiabierto. En realidad no he dejado de mirarle así desde que entró por la puerta.

Sirius me mira con extrañeza, clavando los ojos en mi.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Harry?.

Pero no le contesto. Sigo mirándole, sin dejar de examinarle en profundidad, como si no pudiera dar crédito a lo que ven mis ojos. Por mi mente pasan varias imágenes, que ahora se me antojan tan recientes...

Sirius transformándose en perro... volando con Buckbeack... entrando en el ministerio. Sirius luchando con Bellatrix Lestrange... cayendo a través del velo...

-Si... Sirius- susurro notando cómo un nudo comienza a formarse en mi estómago, ascendiendo lentamente hasta mi garganta.

Este me observa preocupado.

-Harry... ¿estás llorando?- susurra sorprendido, acercándose hacia mi.

Me llevo una mano al rostro y, efectivamente, unas lágrimas silenciosas recorren mis párpados, empapando mis mejillas, y se deslizan suavemente por mi rostro, en su carrera desenfrenada hasta caer sobre mi regazo.

Mis padres se acercan hacia mi, con semblante preocupado. Han dejado de discutir al escuchar a Sirius.

-¿Estás bien, tesoro?- me pregunta mi madre alarmada- ¿Te duele algo?.

Niego con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos, dejando escapar nuevas lágrimas, y sigo mirando a Sirius.

No puedo creer que esto esté pasando...

Yo lo viví... Lo viví todo... Mis padres murieron, Sirius murió, y Dumbledore, y Lupin... Y ahora están aquí, a mi lado. Puedo verles, puedo tocarles, no es un sueño, es demasiado real.

¿Qué está pasando¿Me estaré volviendo loco y esto sólo es una fugaz alucinación que viene a atormentarme?.

De repente, Sirius se levanta, se sitúa a mi lado y me coge la mano. Puedo sentirlo, su tacto es real... Su mano es cálida y suave y aprieta la mía con fuerza. Yo le correspondo, deseando que al hacerlo no se desvanezca. Pero no lo hace, sigue ahí, mirándome.

-Harry, qué...

Pero antes de que pueda acabar la frase, me abalanzo sobre él y le abrazo con fuerza. Al principio no me abraza, se queda aturdido ante mi reacción, pero después apoya una mano en mi cabeza, acariciándola tiernamente y me rodea con un brazo, intentando confortarme.

Entonces siento toda la angustia y la agonía que me han seguido desde el momento en que le ví desaparecer ante mis ojos, cuando su muerte desencadenó bruscamente todos los acontecimientos que viviría a continuación... No puedo evitarlo y me derrumbo sobre su hombro, rompiendo a llorar, sollozando con fuerza, apretando los ojos con rabia.

Mis padres me contemplan asustados y sin saber qué hacer, se miran nerviosos y miran a Sirius, que aún sigue atónito.

Durante varios minutos permanezco así, llorando amargamente, en brazos de mi padrino, el hombre al que conocí demasiado tarde y al que perdí demasiado pronto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Toc, Toc..

En la habitación del primer piso, la más alejada de las escaleras, se escucharon unos golpes suaves en la puerta y Ginny Weasley despertó sobresaltada, en la misma posición en la que había dormido la noche anterior, de rodillas en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en la cama y una mano sujetando la de Harry.

La muchacha se volvió hacia el moreno, que seguía sumido en un profundo sueño y se volvió hacia la puerta.

Los golpes se repitieron de nuevo.

-Pasa- susurró esta soñolienta bostezando con brusquedad.

Una figura castaña que portaba en brazos una bandeja entró en la habitación, sonriente.

-Buenos días, Ginny- dijo a modo de saludo- ¿qué tal has dormido?.

La pelirroja se desperezó y, levantándose con los músculos de las piernas entumecidos, se volvió hacia su amiga al tiempo que decía:

-No demasiado bien, Herm.

Hermione la miró preocupada mientras ella se sentaba en una butaca junto a la cama.

La muchacha cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y depositó con cuidado la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche, volviéndose preocupada hacia su amiga.

-Ginny, estás agotada¿por qué no vas a dormir a tu habitación?- le propuso alcanzándole una taza de té a su amiga.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, yo me quedaré con Harry, sólo será un momento- insistió doblándose de rodillas, situándose a su altura.

Pero Ginny volvió a negar con la cabeza, decidida.

-No quiero separarme de él hasta que despierte...

Hermione frunció el ceño, apenada.

-Pero necesitas descansar, si sigues a este ritmo no aguantarás- susurró preocupada.

Ginny sonrió agradecida.

-Quédate tranquila, Hermione, puedo dormir perfectamente aquí, no estoy incómoda.

-No seas testaruda- la reprendió- apenas has dormido y casi no comes, necesitas recuperar fuerzas.

-Pero tengo que estar aquí cuando despierte...- susurró Ginny entristecida mirando a Harry.

Hermione se acercó a su amiga y cogió sus manos dulcemente y la miró apenada.

-Lo sé, Ginny, pero no sabes cuando será eso.

La pelirroja la miró con gravedad, como si no quisiera creer lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo.

-Podría despertar cuando yo no estuviera...

-O no despertar en semanas, Gin, eso no podemos saberlo- dijo acabando la frase por ella, esperando convencerla.

Ginny la miró con intensidad, podía ver la decisión en sus ojos. Esa muchacha era terca como una mula.

-Gracias por preocuparte, Herm, pero no insistas más, quiero quedarme aquí.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, derrotada.

-Bien, como quieras, pero al menos come algo¿de acuerdo?.

Ginny sonrió dulcemente asintiendo.

De repente, se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta de nuevo, y Hermione se volvió hacia allí.

-Seguramente será tu madre, ya deberían haber vuelto- dijo Hermione caminando hacia la puerta y abriéndola de golpe, mientras Ginny se acurrucaba en su butaca.

Una figura pelirroja, alta y delgada, con un mano sujetándose la nariz, miró a Hermione con gesto de enfado.

-¡Ron!- exclamó Hermione alarmada- ¿Qué te ha pasado?.

Ron fulminó a la chica con la mirada y se señaló la nariz.

-Uy, perdona- susurró ella cayendo en la cuenta, después metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó su varita, apuntando con ella hacia Ron- ¡Episkeyo!.

De inmediato, la hemorragia se cortó, Ron movió la nariz.

-Mucho mejor- susurró aliviado- Ha sido ese... ese imbécil de Mundungus- explicó enfurruñado- cuando he ido a despertarle para que abriera la puerta se ha movido y me ha pegado un puñetazo.

Hermione negó con la cabeza exasperada.

-No sé por qué lo dejan aquí para que nos vigile, podría pasar toda la caballería delante mismo de él y seguiría sin inmutarse.

-¿Caballería?- preguntó Ron extrañado.

-No importa, Ron- dijo Hermione quitando importancia al asunto- ¿Qué querías?.

-Pues eso, que ya llevan un rato llamando a la puerta, pero como a Mundungus no le da la gana de abrir pues...

-¿Y por qué no has abierto tú?- preguntó Hermione cruzándose de brazos impaciente.

-Lo haría si supiese la contraseña- ironizó el muchacho.

-Por dios, Ron, la dijeron esta mañana.

Ron se puso colorado y se explicó:

-Estaba durmiendo¿vale, no lo escuché...

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa burlona que sólo consiguió que Ron se ruborizase aún más.

-Ayyy, la contraseña es "Pastel de calabaza".

-De acuerdo- repuso Ron agradecido- Una cosa- repuso antes de que Hermione cerrase la puerta- ¿Y si no la saben que tengo que hacer?.

Hermione suspiró exasperada.

-Será mejor que vaya yo...

-¿Y por qué tienes que ir tú?- susurró enfurruñado rechinando los dientes- Puedo ir yo sólo perfectamente.

-Ya lo veo- se burló la muchacha.

Ron la fulminó con la mirada.

-Hazme caso, tú quédate con Ginny, yo iré a abrir.

Hermione se volvió hacia su amiga, pero la muchacha hacía ya rato que no estaba al tanto de la conversación. Se había quedado durmiendo plácidamente sobre la butaca.

La castaña sonrió.

-La pobre está rendida- se volvió hacia Ron- será mejor que la lleves a dormir a su cama aunque sólo sea un momento.

Ron se encogió de hombros y entró en la habitación.

La pelirroja emitió un leve gemido cuando su hermano la cogió en brazos tiernamente, llevándola hasta su habitación.

Hermione cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se dispuso a bajar a abrir la puerta, donde unos golpes seguían sonando desde hacía ya varios minutos.

La muchacha entró en el salón desde donde provenían unos sonoros ronquidos, ahogados de vez en cuando por los golpes que sonaban repetidamente en la puerta de entrada.

Dirigiendo una mirada de reproche a Mundungus, que dormía despatarrado sobre el sofá junto a la chimenea encendida, Hermione sacó su varita y caminó hacia la entrada.

Al llegar le pareció escuchar el sonido de unas voces muy conocidas para ella, pero claro, cualquier mortífago podría perfectamente hacerse pasar por uno de sus amigos. Este último pensamiento hizo que se le erizasen los pelos de la nuca.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó pegando la oreja a la puerta.

-Somos nosotros, Hermione- dijo una voz conocida al otro lado.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Neville?.

-Sí, soy yo, ábrenos, Hermione.

-¿Quién más va contigo?- preguntó la muchacha asiendo el pomo de la puerta con la varita extendida en el otro brazo.

-Luna y un auror del ministerio.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo aquí?.

Al otro lado de la puerta se escuchó un resoplido, seguramente producido por la enigmática Luna Lovegood.

-Hermione, déjanos pasar y hablaremos, nos estamos muriendo de frío aquí fuera- pidió Neville.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo dejaros pasar si no decís la contraseña- se disculpó Hermione- son órdenes de Ojoloco.

De repente se oyeron unos pasos y una voz firme y gutural pronunció unas palabras al otro lado:

-Pastel de calabaza.

-¿Ojoloco?.

-¡Quieres abrir de una vez!- gritaron varias voces a la vez.

Hermione abrió la puerta enfurruñada.

Allí, en el portal, ataviados con túnicas negras, tapándose la cara con una capucha, se encontraban Ojoloco Moody, Neville, Luna y un desconocido de cara alargada, ojos azules y vivos y cabello castaño.

-Pasad.

Los cuatro individuos entraron por la puerta y Hermione la cerró a cal y canto tras ellos, cuando una ráfaga de aire frío penetró en la estancia.

-Me alegro de verte, Hermione- susurró Neville sonriente volviéndose hacia ella. Luna a su lado le dirigió una sonrisa amable.

-Y yo de veros a vosotros- respondió la castaña- ¿Qué hacéis aquí¿Os habéis escapado?.

Los dos muchachos asintieron, avergonzados ante la mirada que Ojoloco les había lanzado justo en el momento en que Hermione había pronunciado las últimas palabras.

-Inconscientes, cómo todos los jóvenes de hoy en día, les dices, quédate aquí, pero ellos no, tienen que hacer justamente lo contrario- murmuró Ojoloco enfurruñado caminando hacia ellos- vais a tener que dar muchas explicaciones a vuestras familias, jovencitos.

-Señor, lo sentimos pero... preferiríamos quedarnos aquí, para ayudar- respondió Luna sin más dilaciones, sin amilanarse siquiera ante la mirada que les dirigía el auror.

-¡Ja, eso ya lo veremos- se burló Ojoloco.

-Bueno, tranquilízate, Alastor, son jóvenes, se dejan llevar por sus impulsos, es normal- intervino el desconocido en tono apaciguador.

Moody resopló y miró hacia otro lado, molesto.

Hermione miró al hombre extrañada con gesto titubeante. El joven se dio cuenta y le sonrió amablemente.

-Oh, perdona, siento no haberme presentado antes- repuso tendiéndole la mano a la muchacha- Me llamo Stanford, Rupert Stanford, auror del ministerio y nuevo miembro adjunto de la Orden del Fénix.

-Encantada- susurró Hermione estrechando su mano.

-¿Y qué se supone que haces aquí, Rupert¿no deberías estar en el ministerio a estas horas?- le reprendió Ojoloco, acercándose hacia la chimenea, poniendo las manos junto a ella para calentárselas.

Los demás lo siguieron, imitándole.

-Se suponía pero, cuando me dirigía hacia allí me encontré con estos dos- señaló a Neville y Luna con la cabeza- y dado que no quisieron decirme quiénes eran ni dónde vivían, decidí traerlos aquí.

-¡Estúpido!- gritó Ojoloco enfurecido- ¡Podrían haber sido mortífagos!.

Stanford negó con la cabeza, sonriente.

-Eso lo piensas porque no viste la cara que pusieron cuando les detuve- explicó- Me dijeron que eran amigos de Harry y que no se detendrían hasta dar con él.

-Debiste dejarlos en el ministerio...

-Cómo se nota que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que fuiste joven, eh Ojoloco- se burló Stanford- Los jóvenes son muy impulsivos, si los llevo al ministerio, se hubieran escapado y quién sabe lo que les hubiera pasado.

Ojoloco lo fulminó con la mirada.

En ese momento, Ron llegó al salón, y los miró sorprendido.

-¡Neville¡Luna!- exclamó contento acercándose hacia ellos- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?.

-Eso es una larga historia, Ron- susurró Hermione deseando salir de allí para hablar a solas con ellos- Y sería mejor que nos la contaseis con delante de una buena taza de chocolate, estaréis muertos de frío.

Hermione hizo una seña a Ron y los muchachos se encaminaron hacia las habitaciones.

-Encantado de haberos conocido, chicos- dijo Stanford guiñándoles un ojo- Y perdonad, al viejo Ojoloco, el cautiverio lo pone histérico.

Moody le fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Histérico¡Ja, con unos cuántos en el ministerio como tú, no me extraña...

Los chicos soltaron una carcajada y se dieron la vuelta sonriendo a Stanford, que negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza.

Pero entonces, de improsivo, unos golpes sonaron en la puerta de entrada. Unas manos la aporreaban.

Los chicos se miraron asustados. Ojoloco y Stanford sacaron sus varitas.

-¿Quién.. quién será?- preguntó Neville asustado.

De repente, Mundungus, que hasta entonces había permanecido durmiendo plácidamente sobre el sofá sin siquiera inmutarse, profirió un sonoro ronquido, que tensó aún más el ambiente. Neville se llevó una mano al pecho y gritó asustado.

-Chsss, calla muchacho, sólo ha sido este despojo inútil- susurró Ojoloco con desprecio mirando a Mundungus- ¡Despierta ya, holgazán!.

El viejo propinó una fuerte patada a Mundungus con su mano buena. Este se despertó sobresaltado, mirando a un lado y a otro.

-¿Qué pasa¡¿Qué ha ocurrido!.

Moody puso los ojos en blanco.

De repente volvieron a aporrear la puerta, pero esta vez, podían escucharse unas voces fuera, hablando rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- volvió a preguntar Mundungus desconcertado mirando la puerta.

-Eso queremos saber, mueve el cuelo, idiota, y ponte delante de los chicos- ordenó Moody malhumorado- Vamos, Stanford.

El hombre asintió y se adelantó a Ojoloco mientras Mundungus sacaba su varita y se ponía dudoso delante de los chicos.

Stanford se situó ante la puerta, respaldado por Moody y pegó la oreja para poder escuchar mejor.

-No las distingo, hablan muy rápido entre ellos- informó.

-Pregunta.

Stanford asintió gritando:

-¿Quién es?.

Al otro lado de la puerta, las voces se identificaron. Una voz masculina y potente habló con una voz alarmante.

-Soy yo, Arthur, abrid por favor.

-Arthur, tienes que decir la contraseña primero- informó Moody calmado.

-Pastel de calabaza.

Moody asintió y Stanford abrió la puerta. Los rostros del Señor y la Señora Weasley aparecieron por ella, alarmados y asustados.

-¿Ocurre algo, Arthur?- preguntó Moody extrañado.

Mundungus se apartó y los chicos se adelantaron, corriendo hacia sus padres.

-¡Papá¿Ha pasado algo?- preguntó Ron precipitadamente avanzando hacia sus padres.

El señor Weasley movió la cabeza seriamente.

-No pasa nada, Ron, id a vuestros cuartos, nosotros tenemos que hablar con Ojoloco.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros, Ronald- repuso su madre- haz caso a tu padre, anda.

-Pero queremos saber qué pasa, mamá...

-Hazme caso, Ron, ya lo solucionaremos nosotros, hijo- replicó el señor Weasley seriamente.

Ron torció el gesto y se dio la vuelta bruscamente, malhumorado. Los demás lo siguieron mirando con curiosidad y preocupación a los señores Weasley.

Cuando hubieron salido de la habitación, Ojoloco preguntó alerta:

-¿Es grave?.

Arthur Weasley asintió apenado.

-Otra emboscada- informó- justo en un hospital muggle, ya podrás imaginarte la repercusión de esto.

Stanford suspiró abatido.

-¿Dónde ha sido?- preguntó.

-En Stirling, pero no hay tiempo- prosiguió el pelirrojo con rapidez- necesitan refuerzos, nos viene muy bien que estéis aquí los dos. Bill, Kingsley y los demás están allí, pero les faltan hombres.

Stanford y Moody asintieron decididos.

El primero se volvió.

-Mundungus¿vienes?.

Sin embargo, como pudieron observar, la sala a sus espaldas se encontraba vacía. Mundungus se había marchado en cuanto había tenido la ocasión.

-Cobarde- susurró Moody enfurecido.

-Da igual, no nos hace falta- repuso Arthur- tenemos que irnos ya.

Los aurores asintieron conformes y se dispusieron a salir por la puerta.

-Vigilalos, Molly, y cuidaos, no le abráis la puerta a nadie hasta que nosotros volvamos¿entendido?- dijo Arthur volviéndose hacia su esposa.

La señora Weasley asintió preocupada.

-Ten cuidado, Arthur.

Él plantó un beso en la mejilla de su mujer y con una sonrisa tranquila se volvió a reunirse con los otros.

Los tres desaparecieron con un plop segundos después de que la señora Weasley cerrase a cal y canto la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su respiración entrecortada se sucedía al ritmo incesante de los latidos de su corazón.

Se encontraba corriendo... huyendo de las personas que buscaban asesinarlo.

Sus piernas doloridas hacían todo lo posible por no detenerse, por no caer, por soportar todo el peso de su cuerpo.

Su mano sujeta la herida profusa que uno de los ataques de los mortífagos le había provocado en el estómago, que sangraba con fuerza.

Su cansancio era cada vez más evidente... Pero no se detenía... No podía hacerlo...

Si lo hacía en pocos segundos estaría muerto.

El pasillo que recorría se encontraba desierto, apenas unos cuantos cadáveres había, amontonados a los lados, interrumpiendo su paso.

A lo lejos unas voces sonaron a lo largo del corredor. Los gritos de sus captores.

Dobló la esquina con rapidez. Su larga capa ondeaba al viento.

De repente tropezó con algo. Uno de los pies de un cadáver le hizo caer al suelo.

Quedó tendido sobre el frío suelo, aún sujetándose el estómago con fuerza, intentando detener la hemorragia.

Soltó un gemido de dolor y bajó la vista, dejando la herida al descubierto, apartando la mano.

Aquello tenía muy mal aspecto, era muy profunda y tardaría bastante en cicatrizar.

Volvió a taponarla con fuerza y se levantó con esfuerzo, apoyándose en la pared del pasillo.

Pero apenas hubo levantado la vista, intuyo que no se encontraba sólo en aquel lugar.

Frente a él, cruzado de brazos, esbozando una sonrisa despectiva, apoyado de lado en la pared se encontraba Severus Snape, su antiguo profesor del colegio.

Le miró con desprecio y prosiguió su camino de nuevo, sin embargo, un movimiento rápido del hombre le retuvo.

Snape levantó la varita y apunto con ella hacia él, sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Adónde crees que vas, Draco?.

El muchacho se dio la vuelta, encarándose a su profesor.

-Déjeme ir, Snape- amenazó fulminándolo con la mirada- no lo repetiré una vez más.

Snape acentuó aún más su sonrisa despectiva y soltó una carcajada.

-¿De verdad crees que te dejaría marchar sabiendo lo que pretendes?- murmuró con desprecio.

Draco se limitó a mantenerle la mirada desafiante.

Snape, manteniendo la varita firmemente agarrada apuntando al muchacho, se acercó despacio hacia él.

-¿Piensas que es tan fácil traicionarnos, Draco?.

-Snape, por favor, déjame marchar- pidió Draco

La herida comenzaba a dolerle con más fuerza y seguía agarrándose el estómago, intentando contener la hemorragia, pero sabía que no duraría demasiado tiempo así.

De repente, se fijó en que se vista comenzaba a nublarse, poco a poco, y sentía un ligero dolor en la cabeza.

Snape se dio cuenta y lo observó de arriba a abajo sin apenas inmutarse.

-No llegarás muy lejos en ese estado, Draco- razonó intentando convencerle- ellos te alcanzarán.

Señaló el final del corredor por donde había visto llegar al muchacho. Al fondo las voces de los mortífagos comenzaban a escucharse con más claridad.

Draco miró hacia atrás nervioso y se volvió de nuevo hacia él.

-No puedo hacerlo, Snape, lo sabes, no puedo quedarme...

Snape lo miró de nuevo, como si lo evaluase con detenimiento, pero no cambió ni un ápice su rostro, que se mantenía sereno.

-Te perseguirá, Draco- dijo de nuevo seriamente- los dos lo sabemos, y tu madre¿has pensado en ella¿qué crees que le hará si nos traicionas?.

Draco miró con intensidad a su profesor, sin saber por primera vez qué decir.

-No me queda más remedio, es por tu bien, entiéndelo.

Snape retrocedió unos pasos, apuntando con la varita hacia su pecho, pronunciando un hechizo:

-¡Desmaius!.

Todo sucedió en un instante...

La fuerza que impulsó a Draco hacia atrás, le golpeó en el pecho, y cayó resbalando por la pared del pasillo, con los brazos hacia los lados.

Aunque no perdió de inmediato la consciencia...

Instantes antes de desmayarse pudo observar con la vista nublada cómo un nuevo rayo de luz roja atravesaba el cuerpo de Snape, el cuál cayó desmayado en el suelo, boca arriba.

Y a una persona... Un rostro joven que se acercaba hacia él, un rostro que no pudo reconocer... Sólo tuvo clara una cosa... No se trataba de un mortífago.

El individuo le sujetó la cabeza por detrás y, posando una mano sobre su herida, le observó fijamente, con desconfianza.

Sus labios pronunciaron unas palabras de súplica, antes de caer desmayado en los brazos de aquella persona.

-Ayúdame, por favor...

La muchacha sujetó a Draco con fuerza y al instante ambos desaparecieron con un plop, antes de que los mortífagos lograsen siquiera doblar la esquina para tratar de alcanzarles.

Las cartas estaban echadas...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fin del capítulo **


	6. Un giro inesperado

_**Nota de la autora:** Eiii!! Cuánto tiempo eh!, ya era hora :P, lo siento mucho es que estaba muy ocupada entre las clases, que ha sido mi cumpleaños esta semana (se aceptan felicitaciones xD) y un puenteciko bien largo que he aprovechado para salir de fiesta! ;). Ufff la verdad es que me ha costado un poco escribir el capítulo, me veía que no lo terminaba O.O mare mia... Pero bueno espero que haya quedado bien y que os guste ;). Y por cierto, si no he contestado reviews avisadme!, lo siento mucho es que ya no se donde tengo la cabeza y no me acuerdo si los conteste :( perdon perdon!!!. Bsits, nos vemos!!!._

**Capítulo 6. Un giro inesperado**

Camino sólo por la calle, envuelto en un abrigo marrón de piel, cubriéndome las manos con guantes a fin de soportar la ola de frío que arrasa esos días el centro de la ciudad.

Paseo lentamente por una calle tranquila, a mi alrededor las casas lujosas y los chalets se repiten continuamente, dispuestos en hilera. Los miles de portones con sus respectivos telefonillos se encuentran cerrados a cal y canto.

No pasa nadie por aquí, la noche se presenta con un cielo cubierto totalmente por un manto de nubes, y los rayos de la luna apenas logran atravesarlo. Las calles se encuentran oscuras y la luz de las farolas se distingue como el único foco de luz en el ambiente nocturno de las calles del centro de Londres.

Doblo la esquina y me cubro con el abrigo cuando una ligera brizna de aire frío me traspasa la capa.

Miro a mi alrededor, caminando despacio y en silencio, con el único sonido de mis pasos resonando y haciendo eco en la larga avenida.

Llego a un parque, que se encuentra igualmente tranquilo y desierto. Los columpios se mueven ligeramente al compás del viento, cubiertos con una ligera capa de escarcha.

Me acerco lentamente hacia uno de los bancos que rodean los columpios y me siento, con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas, sin alzar la cabeza, con la vista fija en el suelo.

En realidad, llevo dándole vueltas a la cabeza desde hace bastante tiempo, desde que he salido de casa.

Mi madre se había opuesto intranquila a la opción de dejarme pasear sólo después de lo que había ocurrido aquella misma mañana, en mi habitación, cuando había aparecido Sirius.

Aún pienso en ello detenidamente, sin poder sacármelo de la cabeza, una y otra vez.

Todos habían asistido atónitos a mi reacción al ver a mi padrino y se habían mostrado inquietos y muy preocupados al respecto, aunque yo había tratado de tranquilizarles.

Me había costado mucho convencer a mis padres de que había reaccionado así a causa de la debilidad que llevaba arrastrado desde hacía unos días y, aunque no habían quedado plenamente convencidos de ello, cosa que entendí perfectamente, al final mi padre había optado por dejarme marchar.

Lo necesitaba... Necesitaba salir de allí, despejarme y aclarar mis ideas.

Lo cierto es que ya no sabía que pensar con respecto a toda esta situación.

Mi vida ha cambiado por completo en cuestión de segundos, sin saber cómo ni por qué, y habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas de golpe como para que pueda soportarlo o siquiera llegar a asimilarlo.

¿Sería posible que todo lo que hubiese ocurrido antes de despertarme aquí fuera un sueño¿O acaso ahora estoy soñando y todo lo vivido anteriormente era cierto?. En ese caso... ¿Por qué todas las cosas a mi alrededor parecían tan reales, y por qué no recuerdo nada antes de despertarme en este sitio hacía sólo unos días?.

Ya no se qué pensar... es todo tan confuso...

Me llevo las manos a la cabeza y me frotó con las sienes con fuerza, ofuscado.

Y por otro lado, esta el hecho de que mis padres están vivos y Sirius también... Si todo esto fuera tan solo un simple engaño de mi mente la simple posibilidad resultaría terriblemente cruel y dolorosa.

Lo que siempre había deseado, ahora lo tengo, ahí mismo, al alcance de mi mano. Un mundo en el que mis padres y mi padrino siguen vivos, algo que por desgracia se me había negado desde que era muy pequeño.

Pero¿cómo era posible que aquello ocurriera?, hacía tan sólo unos días estaba en Hogwarts, con Ginny, con Ron, con Hermione, en el funeral de Dumbledore.

¿Qué está sucediendo?.

Por más que intento encontrar sentido a todo lo que está pasando no puedo... Me resulta imposible aceptarlo.

Me estaba preguntando justo en aquel momento cuántas cosas más habrían cambiado de forma tan extraña y sorprendente, cuando una mano se posa sobre mi hombro, sobresaltándome.

Me vuelvo rápidamente hasta encontrarme con un rostro joven que me sonríe abiertamente. Un rostro que conozco muy bien.

Deslizo una mano hacia el bolsillo de mi abrigo, sigilosamente, y saco la varita, apuntándola directamente hacia el recién llegado.

El muchacho se queda mirándome y tuerce el gesto, confuso ante mi reacción.

Después suelta una breve carcajada divertida y esboza una sonrisa burlona, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Crees que esa es forma de recibir a los viejos amigos?- me pregunta sonriente- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan sólo?, estaba mirando por la ventana de mi casa y te he visto pasar por la calle¿es que has discutido con tus padres o qué?.

Yo me quedo mirándole extrañado, sin saber qué responder. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?.

-¿Desde cuando somos tu y yo amigos, Malfoy?- le espeto furioso apretando mi varita con fuerza entre las manos.

Malfoy me observa confuso y deja de sonreír.

-Vamos, Harry¿es broma o qué?- pregunta un poco aturdido- ya lo sabes.

Me quedo mirándole fijamente, un tanto confuso.

Observo fijamente el semblante serio y preocupado del muchacho, quien ha sido mi mayor rival durante tanto tiempo... Draco me devuelve la mirada, una mirada sincera, llena de incredulidad.

Por un instante dudo, sorprendido, de si aquello se trata de algún juego o alguna burla por su parte o si de verdad está siendo sincero. Ya ni siquiera sé que pensar, habían cambiado tanto las cosas que ya conocía en tan sólo unos días...

Miro atentamente el semblante serio del rubio y despejo todas mis dudas.

Draco sigue vistiendo sus habituales aires de grandeza y su sonrisa despectiva. Sigue siendo el mismo que conocía... Nada en él había cambiado...

Draco me mira fijamente también, sin comprender, y entonces comienza a hablar un tanto asustado.

-Harry¿estás bien¿te pasa algo?.

Bajo la varita, un tanto sorprendido y tratando de repetirme que sólo se trata de una confusión, de una simple y absurda confusión.

No sé si lo que está ocurriendo es verdad o es fruto de mi imaginación, aunque a estas alturas ya no sé que es verdad y que no lo es. Lo único que saco claro de todo esto es que Malfoy realmente parece ir en serio.

Es muy buen actor, en todo caso...

-Vale- comienzo a decir, intentando reflexionar un segundo, todo esto me parece absurdo- Entonces, tú y yo somos amigos¿no?.

Malfoy me mira inquieto.

-Harry, me estás asustando- murmura mirándome desconfiado- Claro que somos amigos... ¿a que viene esto?.

Ante aquellas palabras, agacho la cabeza y, de repente, sin poder evitarlo suelto una carcajada despectiva y comienzo a reír suavemente, sujetándome el estómago.

Draco se queda donde está, con el ceño fruncido, sin saber qué decir ni cómo reaccionar, parece incluso asustado.

-Si, esto definitivamente es muy gracioso si...- le digo, aún sin poder creérmelo- osea, que tu, Draco Malfoy, eres amigo mío ¿no?.

-¡Estás tonto o qué!- me espeta furioso- ¡Para ya, Harry¡no tiene gracia!, pareces un loco...

Lo miro un momento, esbozando una sonrisa burlona, y después muevo la cabeza a un lado y a otro, suspirando levemente y separándome de Draco.

-Esto es una locura... es una locura... – repito rápidamente moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados, con fuerza, sin poder creerlo.

Quise darme la vuelta y encararme de nuevo hacia Draco, aún confundido, deseando pedirle explicaciones, tratando de aclarar lo que está pasando, pero de repente algo me golpea por la espalda, mi vista se nubla y caigo de bruces al suelo, antes de desmayarme sobre la fría acera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La muchacha entró a hurtadillas en la habitación, cerrando tras de si la puerta, con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

Avanzó de puntillas hacia una cama que estaba colocada junto a la ventana de la habitación, cerrada a cal y canto, con la persiana bajada. El único rastro de claridad que impregnaba el ambiente, en silenciosa penumbra, procedía de los agujeros de esta.

En la cama se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente, con los brazos y las piernas extendidos a los lados y la sábana enredada alrededor del torso, dejándolos al descubierto, un joven adolescente pelirrojo, de larga nariz y rostro pecoso, roncando fuertemente, con la boca ligeramente abierta.

Ella se paró delante de él y se inclinó poniéndose de rodillas frente a él. Sin poder evitarlo, esbozó una fugaz sonrisa divertida ante aquella imagen.

Se acercó un poco más a él y levantó la mano, colocándola sobre su hombro, y lo zarandeó suavemente, tratando de despertarle.

-Ron, despierta - susurró en voz baja.

El pelirrojo apretó los párpados con fuerza y se movió. Después balbuceó algo sin sentido y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda.

-¡Levántate, Ron¡Hay novedades en la Orden!.

-Déjame... dormir... – murmuró el muchacho con voz de sueño.

-Ron, hazme caso, levántate antes de que...

Pero no pudo acabar la frase pues, en ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente, asustándola.

Ron se incorporó bruscamente sobresaltado.

La muchacha se dio la vuelta justo para observar a las dos personas que habían aparecido tras ella, portando dos sonrisas idénticas en su pecoso rostro.

-¡Bueeeeeenos días!, esperamos no interrumpir nada... – gritaron a la vez los gemelos, mirando al unísono a los muchachos, sonriendo descaradamente.

-¡Fred, George¡maldita sea!, es muy temprano¡iros a estorbar a otro lado!- exclamó Ron molesto encarándose hacia ellos.

-Ohhh, el pequeño Ronnie está molesto porque le hemos despertado- murmuró George burlón.

Ron iba a protestar justo cuando Fred lo interrumpió bruscamente mirando hacia Hermione.

-Creo que te equivocas, George, más bien diría yo que el pequeño Ronnie está molesto porque le hemos interrumpido- murmuró descaradamente.

Ron se pudo colorado hasta las orejas y Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Cierto, Fred¿qué se supone que estabais haciendo los dos solos en una habitación semioscura, Hermione?- preguntó George acentuando aún más su sonrisa.

-¡No estábamos haciendo nada!- gritó Hermione- ¡Ron no hace falta que te tapes, no voy a asustarme!- añadió observando cómo Ron de repente se había cubierto totalmente con la sábana, mirándola fijamente, como si hubiera descubierto por primera vez que ella estaba allí.

-Fred, Hermione no quiere que Ronnie se tape...- susurró George gravemente fingiendo mirar muy seriamente a su hermano.

Su gemelo se llevó una mano a la barbilla y frunció el entrecejo pensativo.

-Lo he oído, George- murmuró- Y casi ha afirmado que ya lo ha visto así otras veces... Hermione, siento decírtelo, pero no nos esperábamos esto de ti, mira que fijarte en el perezoso y malhumorado de Ronnie...- añadió dirigiéndose hacia ella, negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

Hermione enrojeció y los observó furiosa.

Ron, aún más colorado, se levantó bruscamente de la cama, chillando furioso:

-¡Callaos¡Estúpidos¡Os vais a enterar!.

Los gemelos se dieron la vuelta, riendo a carcajadas y salieron corriendo. Ron, colérico, los persiguió descalzo, con el puño levantado en señal de amenaza.

Hermione se levantó y salió al pasillo, cerrando la puerta de la habitación y los escuchó gritar abajo en el salón.

En ese momento, se tropezó con Luna, que salía de la habitación que ambas compartían, bostezando levemente.

Cuando la vio, se acercó a ella sonriente y Hermione la saludó:

-¡Buenos días!.

-Buenos días- dijo ella alegremente- Vaya, me despertó el ruido que estaban haciendo esos tres- murmuró aguzando la oreja para escuchar los gritos que provenían del piso de abajo- ¿Por qué gritaban?.

Hermione la miró exasperada.

-Nada, lo de siempre, nos han pillado a Ron y a mi en la habitación y han empezado a meterse con él- explicó.

Luna la miró gravemente con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Qué estabais haciendo Ron y tú en la habitación?- preguntó extrañada.

Hermione suspiró sulfurada, poniendo los ojos en blanco, y se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia las escaleras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me pesan con fuerza los párpados. Tengo los músculos entumecidos y la cabeza me duele horrores.

Intento estirarme, pero entonces caigo en la cuenta de que no puedo separar las manos. Alargo los dedos hasta tocar levemente la firme cuerda que los mantiene atados.

Entonces abro los ojos bruscamente, sobresaltado. Al principio mi vista se torna nublada, pero poco a poco la imagen que se extiende ante mis ojos se vuelve cada vez más clara y nítida.

Intento tranquilizarme, respirar con fuerza, y pensar cómo he llegado a esta situación.

Estoy en un lugar que no conozco. Es una estancia en penumbra, apenas iluminada levemente por la luz de unas velas a modo de lámpara que cuelgan del techo. Es una habitación pequeña y estrecha, sin ventanas.

Miro a mi alrededor. Hay varios armarios colocados contra la pared y enfrente un escritorio y una silla. Al fondo puedo dos percheros y varias capas negras, viejas y llenas de polvo, que penden de ellos. A su lado hay una puerta de metal que se encuentra cerrada.

Sin pensarlo un segundo, me arrastro hacia ella. Sin embargo, un sonido me retiene. Aguzo el oído para escuchar mejor y capto el eco de unos pasos que se acercan, al otro lado.

Levanto los brazos e intento desprenderme de las cuerdas que sujetan mis manos y forcejeo sin lograrlo.

Entonces la puerta se abre produciendo un leve chirrido y al otro lado asoma una figura elegante de cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás.

De repente caigo en la cuenta de por qué estoy allí y las imágenes de Draco en el parque, fingiendo aquella locura de ser mi amigo acuden de improsivo a mi mente. La última imagen que recuerdo es una varita extendida hacia mi y la cara de Malfoy mirándome seriamente.

Malfoy cierra la puerta tras de si y se vuelve hacia mí sonriente. Vacila un poco ante la mirada furiosa que le dirigo y comienza a hablar tratando de sonar amistoso:

-Menos mal que ya te has despertado- murmura alegremente- He ido a dar una vuelta porque me aburría¿estás mejor?.

Lo observo perplejo, sin cambiar un ápice mi expresión.

-¿Qué me has hecho¿Adónde me has traído, sucia serpiente?- susurro furioso apretando los dientes con fuerza- ¡Suéltame o...!.

-Eh, eh, para un poco, ya veo que sigues igual- dice levantando los brazos en gesto tranquilizador y frunciendo el ceño confuso, acercándose hacia el escritorio y sentándose sobre la silla.

-¡No voy a repetirlo, Malfoy¡Suéltame ahora mismo!.

El rubio niega con la cabeza, apoyando un brazo sobre el escritorio y cruzándose de piernas.

-No voy a soltarte hasta que no aclaremos esto- dice muy serio- ¿Qué te ha pasado¿es que ya no te acuerdas de nada?.

-No pienso hablar contigo¡¿Estás loco¡me has aturdido, me has atado y traído a esta especie de zulo!- exclamo furioso, sin poder contenerme-¿Para qué¿Qué coño quieres?.

Malfoy me observa atentamente, muy serio, examinándome en profundidad.

-Perdona pero no he tenido más remedio¡mírate como estás!- exclama confuso- ¿Qué te ha pasado¿Por qué te comportas así?, es como si me odiaras...

-¡Claro que te odio¿no es evidente?- exclamo irritado mirando las cuerdas que me atan las manos.

-Lo siento, pero hasta que no te calmes no te las voy a quitar- repone entristecido- No hasta que me cuentes qué te ocurre¿estás enfadado conmigo¿Es por Pansy?, tío ya te he dicho muchas veces que yo no tengo la culpa de gustarle, por mí puedes quedártela, toda para ti...

Lo miro atónito y repugnado por lo que acaba de decir. ¿Qué locura es esta¿Yo con Pansy Parkinson¡Estás loco o qué!.

-¡Qué coño dices¿qué es todo eso de Pansy y desde cuándo tenemos tú y yo tanta confianza?.

-¡Harry, somos amigos¿qué es lo que te ocurre?.

Lo observo extrañado y entonces caigo en la cuenta de algo. Antes de aturdirme en el parque también había dicho que éramos amigos, aunque claro, esa era una idea impensable y absurda. Sólo trata de burlarse de mi, eso es todo...

-¿Qué buscas, Malfoy¿Tan sólo molestarme o reirte de mi?, porque te aseguro que cuando me deshaga de estas cuerdas no abra nada que me impida hacerte picadillo- susurro furioso recalcando las últimas palabras.

Él traga saliva nervioso y abre los ojos atónito.

No esperaba esa reacción asi que yo también me quedo mirándole algo aturdido.

-¿Qué dices?, basta ya, Harry¡me estás asustando!, Primero me apuntas con la varita en el parque dispuesto a echarme un maleficio a la primera oportunidad y ahora te comportas como un lunático, como si me odiaras cuando durante toda nuestra vida hemos sido amigos¡Qué digo amigos¡Hermanos prácticamente!- murmura rápidamente sin dejar de mirarme.

Vale, Malfoy ha mencionado incluso la palabra 'Hermanos' y, aunque sea un auténtico disparate, parece totalmente empeñado en que somos amigos, incluso convencido, lo que me hace pensar que no está bromeando en absoluto.

Miro su rostro, sus ojos reflejan preocupación y parece nervioso.

Tantas cosas parecen haber cambiado pero... Esto es totalmente imposible... Es una locura...

-A ver- comienzo a hablar algo más calmado, aunque todavía perplejo y, sobre todo, sin poder creerme aún lo que estoy a punto de decir- Tu y yo somos enemigos, desde que nos conocimos en Hogwarts, desde que tenemos uso de razón¿me equivoco?.

Draco me mira como si estuviese loco.

-¡¿Es un chiste?!, porque francamente estoy empezando a cansarme¡Claro que no somos enemigos¡¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza y te has quedado tonto o qué?!- exclama algo enfadado.

Sin poder remediarlo, le fulmino con la mirada. Ya es algo instintivo.

Pero, en cambio, sigo asimilando lo que conciernen sin duda sus palabras.

Si es cierto realmente lo que Malfoy dice, definitivamente mi vida ha dado un vuelco. Un vertiginoso y desagradable vuelco.

Apoyo la cabeza en el suelo derrotado y cierro los ojos, respirando profundamente. El muchacho me mira preocupado y me pregunta:

-¿Qué ocurre, Harry?, de verdad, me estás preocupando...

Niego con la cabeza lentamente, aún sin poder creerlo.

Es absurdo, una locura, una estupidez... Pero no hay ninguna duda. Mi vida ha cambiado totalmente.

Mis padres están vivos, Sirius también... Y yo soy amigo de Malfoy, del muchacho que ha sido mi enemigo durante tantos años, del mortífago que propició la caída de Dumbledore.

Suspiro resignado y derrotado y susurro lentamente:

-Vas a tener que explicarme muchas cosas, Malfoy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Hermione y Luna entraron al salón se encontraron con una escena bastante divertida y que les resultaba ya demasiado familiar.

Se quedaron paradas en el umbral de la puerta observando divertidas.

-¡¿Es que no sois capaces de comportaros ni siquiera fuera de casa?!- chillaba la señora Weasley a pleno pulmón, roja como un tomate, apoyando las manos en la cintura con los brazos dispuestos en cruz, riñendo a sus hijos, que se encontraban sentados sobre el sofá, los tres cabizbajos y con los músculos en tensión- ¡Esto no es nuestra casa¿Es que no podéis tener un mínimo de educación¿es que no os hemos enseñado nada vuestro padre y yo?.

Sin duda, cuando la ira de la señora Weasley estallaba lo hacía de verdad.

-¡Estamos atravesando uno de los peores momentos en todo el mundo mágico y vosotros en lo único que pensáis es en hacer chiquilladas¡Ya sois bastante mayores para estas tonterías!- añadió sulfurada.

Entonces, Ron se atrevió a alzar la mirada, dudoso, y se defendió con voz insegura:

-Empezaron ellos, mamá, como siempre- murmuró enfurruñado- Si no pregúntaselo a Hermione, ella estaba ahí- añadió señalando a la muchacha que lo miró con desaprobación mirando de reojo a la señora Weasley.

Los gemelos, a su vez, fulminaron a su hermano pequeño.

-¡Me da igual quién haya empezado¡No haberles seguido el juego, como haces siempre, Ron!- exclamó roja de ira y con la cara contraída en un gesto furioso- ¡Los adultos están teniendo en estos momentos una reunión muy importante y ni siquiera eso podéis tomároslo en serio!.

Los tres agacharon la cabeza al unísono, avergonzados, por las palabras de su madre.

-No lo sabí...- comenzó Fred a disculparse, pero la señora Weasley lo cortó en seco.

-¡No me importa que no lo supierais¡No tenéis excusa¡Sabéis de antemano como está la situación¡Por todos lados no surgen más que complicaciones!- exclamó poniéndose cada vez más furiosa- ¡Harry no despierta y vuestra hermana se pasa día y noche cuidándole y descuidándose a sí misma, ni siquiera come ni duerme¡Y Nymphadora está destrozada, la muerte de Remus la ha trastornado y puede que no se recupere¡Vuestro padre se juega el cuello cada vez que sale por esa puerta, por el amor de dios¡¿Es que no os dáis cuenta?!- añadió con los ojos llorosos pero con voz firme y enfadada.

-Señora Weasley, cálmese por favor, está demasiado alterada...- susurró Hermione en tono conciliador mirando a los gemelos y a Ron que se habían puesto muy pálidos y miraban a su madre nerviosos y avergonzados.

Sin embargo, la señora Weasley continuó en sus trece, sin escucharla.

-¡Ah sí¡Claro... y cómo no hablar de Bill y Fleur, de los que no sabemos nada desde hace casi un mes¡O de Charlie que parece haber desaparecido¡O de Per...!

La mujer se detuvo repentinamente antes de pronunciar el nombre de su tercer hijo, al que no veían desde hacía casi un año.

Su voz se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en un leve sollozo hasta que estalló definitivamente en llanto, llevándose las manos al rostro, llorando amargamente.

Los tres pelirrojos miraron a su madre asustados y sin saber qué hacer, sintiéndose culpables.

Hermione se decidió y se acercó a la señora Weasley preocupada, asiéndola por los hombros con delicadeza.

-Vamos, señora Weasley, necesita descansar, le prepararé una taza de té¿de acuerdo?.

La mujer asintió levemente sin dejar de sollozar y se dejó llevar por Hermione hacia la puerta del comedor. Luna ayudó a Hermione a sostenerla y se dirigieron con lentitud hacia la cocina.

Los hermanos las vieron marcharse sintiéndose impotentes y observaron el rostro de Hermione que desapareció el último tras la puerta, dirigiéndoles una dura mirada al tiempo que decía:

-Ya hablaremos cuando vuelva.

Los tres permanecieron callados y sólo se atrevieron a alzar un momento la mirada cuando una nueva persona apareció tras la puerta del comedor con aire entristecido y preocupado.

-¿Qué ha pasado?, cuando me he levantado he escuchado gritos y ahora la señora Weasley...- comenzó a preguntar Neville rápidamente, pero calló al observar los rostros profundamente deprimidos y avergonzados de sus amigos.

Después se impuso en la estancia un incómodo silencio que ninguno de los muchachos fue capaz de romper.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un rato después volvieron Hermione y Luna. La castaña se dirigió rápidamente hacia ellos y se encaró a los tres muchachos con semblante firme y serio:

-Estaréis contentos¿no?- les espetó enfadada- ¡Mirad cómo está vuestra madre por culpa de las tonterías!, con toda la presión que ha tenido encima últimamente...

Los gemelos la miraron molestos.

-No empieces tú también¿Vale Hermione?- murmuró George bajando la mirada.

La muchacha se cruzó de brazos enfadada, pero se ablandó al observar los rostros de los tres hermanos, afectados aún por la reacción de su madre.

Ron, que había permanecido todo ese rato callado, como ausente, cruzado de brazos en un rincón del sofá, preguntó algo de repente a los gemelos, profundamente afligido:

-¿Vosotros sabíais lo de... lo de Bill y Charlie?.

Fred negó con la cabeza, y murmuró avergonzado:

-Pensábamos que estarían aprovechando su luna de miel, para alejarse de todo esto y estar tranquilos, supusimos que Bill querría alejar a Fleur de todo esto... en ese momento me pareció lo más lógico... pero en Charlie no se nos ocurrió pensar que...

-Yo pensaba que se pondrían en contacto con mamá, ya sabéis por eso de que podrían interceptar las lechuzas... no pensé que...- murmuró Ron alicaído.

Hermione y Neville no supieron que decirles, preocupados también por la situación de Bill, Fleur y Charlie, pero Luna entonces eligió aquel momento, el peor sin duda, para valerse de su dudoso don para soltar la verdad sin tapujos.

-Bueno, son unas excusas un tanto pobres¿no?- dijo la muchacha con una risita despectiva, pero de repente soltó un grito de queja y miró ofendida a Neville- ¡Ay¿Por qué me has dado una patada?.

El muchacho suspiró resignado mientras los gemelos fulminaban a Luna con la mirada, dispuestos a abalanzarse sobre ella, pero intentando contenerse.

En su interior el nudo que había empezado a formarse en sus estómagos se había vuelto tremendamente doloroso.

Ron parecía el más afectado de todos. Al contrario que los gemelos permanecían en silencio, cabizbajos, con semblante pálido. Hermione se acercó hacia él y se sentó a su lado, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro, tratando de consolarle.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del pelirrojo al sentir el contacto de ella, pero se repuso rápidamente y siguió en la misma posición, sin atreverse a mirarla.

-En mi opinión, no sirve de nada que nos lamentemos- repuso Hermione rompiendo el intenso silencio- La situación siempre ha sido muy delicada, lo sabíamos, lo que deberíamos hacer...- se detuvo un instante indecisa.

Los gemelos, Neville y Luna se quedaron mirándola sin comprender, pero Ron se volvió hacia ella y la apremió impaciente.

-¿Qué?.

-Deberíamos intervenir, tratar de ayudar y hacer algo- sugirió decidida.

Los gemelos se miraron entre sí sorprendidos.

-Vaya, vaya, Hermione...- murmuró Fred esbozando una sonrisa burlona- los adultos nos dicen que no intervengamos y tú les desobedeces¿te has dado un golpe en la cabeza o algo?.

Se produjo una leve carcajada general que la castaña, en cambio, no compartió. Miró a Fred molesta.

-Ya lo he hecho antes por Harry¿no te acuerdas?- dijo y añadió tristemente- Y ahora que él no está no va a ser diferente.

Fred y George se miraron y asintieron sonrientes.

-Así se habla, Herm- murmuró George contento- La verdad es que ya estábamos hartos de que nos dejasen de lado continuamente¡somos adultos y queremos ayudarles!.

Los demás asintieron mostrando su acuerdo.

-A mí lo primero que me gustaría saber es qué es lo que está pasando, por que están reunidos allí- añadió de repente Ron muy serio señalando hacia la puerta que se encontraba al otro lado del pasillo, firmemente cerrada- ¿A vosotros no?.

Todos miraron a su vez hacia la puerta, inquietos. Los gemelos en un instante cruzaron una mirada cómplice y le dedicaron a Ron una sonrisa traviesa.

-Ciertamente, hermanito- murmuró Fred acentuando aún más su sonrisa- Nosotros también tenemos curiosidad por saber qué están hablando allí dentro.

Hermione les miró con desaprobación.

-La verdad, no creo que sea muy bueno espiarles, es más, no creo que podamos hacerlo. Si hubiesen querido que escucháramos algo habrían hablado aquí mismo delante de nosotros.

Neville la miró desconcertado.

-Pero es algo privado¡cómo van a hablar delante de nosotros!.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, exasperada.

-¡Por eso precisamente, Neville!, me refiero a que no sólo se habrán dedicado a cerrar la puerta y ya está, tendrán toda clase de hechizos protectores para asegurarse de que no se oiga nada a través de la puerta- explicó rápidamente.

-¡Vamos, Hermione¿Qué ha sido de la actitud revolucionaria y rebelde de la que hemos sido testigos antes?- preguntó Fred insistente.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos seriamente.

-Fred, este asunto es bastante grave, créeme, les escuché esta mañana cuando llegaron los de la Orden y no creo que les haga mucha gracia que nos metamos en medio¡empeoraríamos las cosas!- murmuró nerviosa- Además, podemos ayudarles de otra manera.

-¿Ah si?- intervino Ron molesto- Ilumínanos entonces con tus brillantes ideas, porque a mi no se me ocurre otra cosa mejor...

Hermione le fulminó con la mirada enfurruñada.

-¡A que viene es..!- comenzó a protestar pero George levantó la mano de repente, deteniéndola.

-Un momento, Hermione, repíteme un momento eso que has dicho antes¿dices que los oíste hablar esta mañana?.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la cara, maldiciendo para sí misma.

-Debería haberme callado- susurró molesta.

-Pero no lo has hecho, así que... suéltalo- dijo Fred interesado- ¿Qué escuchaste?.

Hermione suspiró resignada.

-Bueno, está bien- comenzó- esta mañana cuando me he levantado y he bajado a desayunar, llegaban los de la Orden, intenté acercarme a mirar pero la señora Weasley me mandó arriba en cuánto me vio asomarme, así que me quedé en el rellano escuchando- explicó- Ojoloco estaba muy enfadado y discutía con una mujer, su voz no me resultó conocida, hablaban de la pelea de la noche anterior y de algo que había hecho ella.

Los demás se miraron intrigados.

-¿Llegaste a escuchar qué era?- preguntó Fred con curiosidad.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno y... ¿pasó algo más?- repuso Ron inquieto.

-Sí, justo en ese momento comenzaron a subir las escaleras, así que me escondí antes de que me vieran y me asomé un poco para mirar- explicó- cuando subieron vi que el señor Weasley y ese chico nuevo Stanford, cargaban con alguien y que vuestra madre los conducía hacia el desván.

Los demás la miraron boquiabiertos.

-¿Quién era, Hermione?- preguntó Neville con los ojos como platos.

-No lo sé- susurró la muchacha preocupada- era bastante delgado e iba vestido con una capa negra pero no pude verle la cara.

Fred la escuchó frunciendo el ceño preocupado.

-¿Y qué pasó después?- la apremió.

-Estuvieron arriba un rato y después tus padres bajaron, pero Stanford no volvió, supongo que se quedó arriba- concluyó Hermione.

Ron se levantó de repente sulfurado.

-¡Por dios!, después de esto¿estás diciendo que de verdad no te interesa saber lo que están hablando en esa reunión?- le espetó nervioso.

-¡Claro que me interesa!, pero no estaría bien... – murmuró preocupada- Además saber quién era esa persona no nos serviría de nada... ¡Lo que yo os digo es que tratemos de ayudar a la Orden!.

-¡Y cómo vamos a ayudar a la Orden si no sabemos nada de lo que ocurre¡Si nos quedamos aquí quietos sin hacer nada!.

-¡Ey, parad ya!- intervino Neville- discutiendo no conseguís nada tampoco...

Ron permaneció callado un momento y se dio la vuelta cruzándose de brazos. Hermione agachó la cabeza entristecida.

-Yo creo que sí es de nuestro interés saber quién es esa persona...- murmuró George.

-¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó Ron enfurruñado.

-¿Ni siquiera se te ha pasado por la cabeza pensarlo?, puede que sea algún inocente al que hayan salvado o algún miembro herido de la Orden, no lo sé...- explicó George- pero en todo caso tenemos derecho a saberlo.

Los demás asintieron decididos. Pero Hermione añadió dudosa intentando frenarles.

-¿No os olvidáis de algo?- murmuró con una sonrisa- ¿Qué hay de los hechizos?, no vais a poder deshaceros de ellos.

Sin embargo, al contrario de lo que esperaba, los gemelos esbozaron una sonrisita burlona y la miraron divertidos.

-Me parece que nos subestimas, Hermione- murmuró George llevándose una mano al bolsillo del pantalón.

-Sí, después de tantos años, quién lo diría- la regañó Fred divertido.

-¿De qué habláis?- murmuró Luna desconcertada mirando a Neville que tragaba saliva nervioso.

-A nosotros no hay puerta que se nos resista- dijo Fred sacando algo del bolsillo.

Pero antes incluso de que George metiera la mano en el bolsillo, Hermione ya había empezado a sospechar de qué se trataba todo aquello. No en vano el año pasado en sólo un mes había confiscado más artilugios de la tienda de bromas de los gemelos de los que podrían recaudarse en todo un año.

Neville, Luna y Ron, por el contrario, se quedaron mirando confundidos el pequeño objeto redondeado y color carne que George había sacado de su bolsillo y sostenía en la palma de la mano frente a ellos.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Ron confuso mientras su hermano se lo mostraba.

Sin embargo, Hermione fue quién respondió.

-Me parece que estás antes el nuevo modelo de orejas extensibles¿me equivoco?- preguntó un tanto molesta.

-¡Muy aguda, Herm!- exclamó Fred mirando orgulloso el objeto que en esos momentos examinaba Neville boquiabierto- Aunque éstas son mucho mejores que las antiguas.

-Sin duda- reconoció George contento- las hemos remodelado comparándolas con unos objetos que utilizan los muggles para taponarse los oídos, pero estas en realidad lo que hacen es amplificar el sonido que se recibe a través de ella- y añadió orgulloso volviéndose a su gemelo- Además son maravillosas¿por qué, Fred?.

-Porque son prácticamente indetectables- explicó este.

Ron los miró sorprendido.

-¿Estáis seguro de eso?- preguntó levantando la vista del objeto que reposaba en manos de Neville.

-Completamente- respondió Fred contento.

-¿Ah si?, pues yo no me trago eso- repuso Hermione desconfiada.

Fred y George la miraron resentidos.

-Bien, podemos hacer la prueba ahora mismo si quieres- murmuró el primero molesto.

-Si, tenemos una puerta a nuestra disposición y lista para usar- añadió el otro señalando a su espalda, hacia el otro lado del pasillo.

Hermione miró hacia allí recelosa.

-¿Y me queréis decir quién va a probar eso?

Fred y George se dieron la vuelta y observaron con una mirada de picardía a quién sostenía en esos momentos la orejas extensibles mirándolas boquiabierto.

Un rato más tarde y pese a las protestas de Hermione de que no se hiciera, los gemelos conducían a Neville hacia la puerta de la habitación donde se estaba desarrollando la reunión de la Orden.

El muchacho de cara redonda los mirada tragando saliva nervioso y sosteniendo aún en su mano el artilugio, mientras Hermione protestaba.

-¡No va a salir bien¡además por qué usáis a Neville¡Si tan fiables son usadlas vosotros!- exclamó enfadada.

Fred la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Necesitamos a alguien de quién no sospechen si por algún casual alguien llama a la puerta o cruza el pasillo- explicó enfurruñado.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y lo miró enfadada.

-¡Es mentira¡Sólo estáis usándole por que no estáis seguros de si ese chisme funciona o no!.

-¡Queréis parar ya¡Van a oírnos!- gritó Ron molesto.

Fred y Hermione dejaron de discutir y el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta conduciendo a Neville al otro lado del pasillo, seguido de Ron y Luna, pero Hermione les siguió.

-¡Si Neville va yo también¡no voy a dejarle sólo!- espetó enfurecida.

Neville suspiró aliviado y algo más contento ante aquella perspectiva.

-Muy bien- aceptó Fred dándose la vuelta un momento hacia ella- De ti tampoco sospecharán.

El grupo prosiguió su camino hasta quedar frente a la puerta. Entonces George comenzó a dar instrucciones hablando en voz baja.

-Bien, Neville y Hermione os quedáis aquí, Tú Ron ve hacia las escaleras y vigila que no baje nadie y luna tu le acompañarás- explicó rápidamente- Fred ve hacia el fondo del pasillo y vigila, yo me pondré junto a la puerta para vigilar que no entre nadie¿entendido?.

Los demás asintieron decididos.

-¿Cómo os avisamos?, yo puedo sacar mi gorro de Gryffindor y empezar a cantar para distraer a cualquiera que venga... –propuso Luna seriamente.

Los gemelos rieron por lo bajo, pero Hermione apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha recordando la chistosa cabeza de león.

-Será mejor que no, Luna, puede que hagamos mucho escándalo y nos descubran.

Luna asintió encogiéndose de hombros aún creyendo que era una buena idea.

-Bueno pues a cualquier señal de peligro gritad- avisó Fred- Y tú- añadió volviéndose hacia Neville- en cuanto hayas escuchado quién es el que está en el desván y lo que ha pasado despegas la oreja de la puerta y vas a buscarnos¿de acuerdo?.

Neville asintió tembloroso.

-Bien¡todos a sus puestos!- susurró George dando media vuelta y caminando hacia la puerta, Ron y Luna subieron las escaleras y Fred se encaminó hacia el fondo del pasillo. Hermione permaneció junto a Neville.

-No lo hagas si no quieres, Neville, déjame a mi- le dijo ella tratando de tranquilizar al muchacho.

Intento cogerle el aparato pero Neville la apartó con delicadeza.

-No soy un cobarde, Hermione, puedo hacerlo- murmuró algo molesto.

-Pero Neville...

El muchacho se colocó el aparato dentro de la oreja y entonces la miró sobresaltado.

-No respires tan fuerte- le advirtió nervioso.

La muchacha lo miró confundida.

-Pero si no lo hago.

Neville se tapó la otra oreja y miró a su alrededor, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Vaya, parece que funciona, oigo hasta el reloj del comedor- le explicó contento.

Hermione lo miró dudosa.

-¡Eh!, Neville- susurró George desde la puerta- ¿A qué esperas?.

-¡Ah! No grites- se quejó Neville- ya voy.

El muchacho se volvió hacia la puerta y muy despacio, tragando saliva nervioso, pegó la oreja a la puerta.

Nada ocurrió.

Hermione suspiró aliviada.

-Les oigo perfectamente- dijo Neville poniéndose muy serio- Están hablando de él...

Hermione permaneció unos segundos a su lado, nerviosa, mirando a todos los lados.

-Vamos, Neville, averigua quién es y quítate...

-Shhh, espera- susurró Neville alzando una mano molesto.

Hermione se movió inquieta y apoyó una mano en la puerta, entonces notó algo.

Bajo su tacto sintió una pequeña vibración. Miró la puerta nerviosa.

-¡Neville déjalo ya¿no has sentido eso?.

-¡Calla!- gritó Neville inquieto pegándose más hacia la puerta- Dios mío...- añadió asustado.

Hermione apoyó una mano con fuerza en la puerta y la apartó sobresaltada.

-¡Neville, quítate!- gritó levantándose bruscamente y tratando de asir al muchacho del brazo, pero entonces algo la empujó hacia atrás.

Una especie de descarga intensa empujó a la muchacha e impactó sobre Neville, que cayó hacia atrás y quedó tumbado en el suelo, inconsciente.

-¡Neville, no!- gritó Hermione asustada.

La muchacha se levantó corriendo y se acercó hacia él, a la vez que veía a George acercarse corriendo desde la puerta.

Hermione se hincó de rodillas en el suelo junto a Neville y miró a su amigo, preocupada. Colocó una mano sobre su pecho y vio que respiraba.

Suspiró aliviada.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó George asustado colocándose junto a ella.

-¡Claro que no lo está¡Se ha desmayado!- le espetó enfurecida- ¡Con que eso era indetectable eh!.

-Bueno, no lo sabíamos con seguridad, por lo menos sabemos que tarda un rato en ser detectado- bromeó George vacilante ante la mirada de Hermione.

-Mortí... fago... es un... mortífago...- susurró Neville de repente agitándose un poco.

Hermione y George se miraron al unísono, con los ojos como platos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fin del capítulo **


End file.
